Behind the Revolution
by Benidate86
Summary: The Weiss have been sealed and New Hell is silent. Keima finds that his situation is basically unchanged and he is still bound to his contract. When a change does occur, it is in the form of a deathly encounter. Events are placed after the Goddess arc. —Returns, first of July.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter has been beta edited by Yoizen.**

* * *

...

A typical school day had just ended for Katsuragi Keima. It had been three weeks since his capture of the final goddess and the supposed sealing of the Weiss. Now he could finally return to the world where he belonged, free from the harassments of the Real. Oh, if only the real world was not so cruel!

"Kami-nii-sama!"

Yes, she was still here and so was the troublesome guillotine collar around his neck.

"Umm, Keima-kun is it okay if I walk with you and Elsie-chan?"

Judging from that shy demeanour, and barely audible voice, and the way she hid her face while, the person speaking could only be Ayukawa Tenri. She was Keima's childhood friend, his next-door neighbour, and a goddess-host as well. She was shy, super shy in fact. She still had a sheet of bubble wraps with her, even though they had been walking home together, since she transferred to Mai-High.

"Sure, Tenri"

He could not help but sigh, it was like he could so say no. They lived next to each other after all. And to top it off, an over-vocal goddess would no doubt voice her irritation if the answer was anything but an affirmative.

He would ignore all attempts to be drawn back to the 'Real'; he did his part after all, what else was required of him. New Hell had been quiet since the Goddess-Weiss fiasco. Although it seemed that the Weiss had indeed been sealed the Runaway Spirit Squad was still manning their positions; ergo contracts were still in effect.

Nonetheless, he still tried to squeeze out what little time he could to game (which was exactly what he was doing at that moment). Although, this was seriously handicapped—the goddesses were weakened from the whole event and could not return to their own plane, which meant he had to share his attention with the _six_ hosts. 'How troublesome'.

They had walked for quite some time now. Normally, Keima wasn't one to not notice his surroundings when he was gaming but—how he had missed the simple life—he was engrossed in his long-denied virtual world that, this time, he actually did not take notice of his surroundings. Perhaps if he had, he would feel as anxious as the girls who walked with him.

It seemed they were the only ones around. It couldn't be that the streets were completely empty. Was it just their imagination? If so then did the mist, slowly engulfing their surroundings count as a part of their imagination too? Definitely not!

The atmosphere felt like one of those scenes where, after a peaceful opening someone gets killed or finds a dead body.

"Keima-Kun…"

She buried her head in his shoulders, not minding whether it bothered him or not. Ayukawa Tenri tried not to let fear overwhelm her but in vain was her effort. He could feel her hyperventilating; he could even hear her heart thumping like festival drums.

"Nii-Sama, should this be happening? It's just the weather right?"

"I... don't think so" He said, as he finally raised his head from the screen of the PFP. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to the street for there was none now, except for a thick mist that made it difficult to even see his two companions. This should not be happening, the weather was not cold, and it shouldn't be this dark at this time of the day also. Deciding that keeping calm was the best course of action he wanted to tell the girls to stay close but that was not necessary, he could feel the circulation being cut-off from each of his arms.

Suddenly and very unnaturally, the already unnatural mist began to dissipate, but not quite: only about a seven meter radius around them was visible, not enough to see buildings or the lampposts. Just the cold snow-covered ground... Wait! Snow covered? That's impossible! This situation was already beyond the boundaries of rationality, as is typical of the Real. It had to be some sort of an illusion—the only logical explanation, as it would be... _in games_.

The mist continued clearing up, until there was full visibility. But, to add to the irrationality of the situation, they no longer seemed to be in Maijima.

The surroundings were empty, just space that stretched until it disappeared. Despite the seemingly snowy environment the temperature remained reasonable; this seemed to confirm his presumption.

"Elsie, Tenri, remain calm this is just an Illusion. Keep quiet." The last part directed at neither of them but the third feminine presence. But the question became who was casting it and to what purpose, the probabilities were not favourable in the least. It's not every day you walk into an Illusion in the middle of the day. Wait did that mean they were still in Maijima or are their bodies lying unconscious somewhere, were Elsie and Tenri even with him or was that part of the illusion.

Even in games, it would be a shame to make guests wait for too long. Their host finally made himself visible, as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Was it even a 'he' or an 'it'? The creature before them was tall, deathly lean and completely draped in loose rags. His head was covered in a full face mask made from the same rags that adorned his person.

No words were spoken; the stranger was taking as much action as the three. Keima could tell––his entourage was about to croak. But just who was standing before them, a devil? That would not surprise this particular high schooler.

Something, or in this case, someone, had to give, and it was the Capturing God who took the first steps. Slowly, he made his way towards the figure that stood before them.

Then did a reaction come about. Skeletal hands dipped and pulled out twin blades that glowed as crimson.

'Oh no! Tenri!'

The realization was immediate; no more time was wasted in contemplation. In the same time it took to fully grasp the situation, the figure had leapt in their direction. Stunned, all the Capturing God could do was to offer himself as a shield to protect the goddess host. But he was not the only one. It all happened so fast.

...

"Elsie! Curses she's bleeding!"

What had happened? The little devil had jumped in front of a brutal slash that would have ended the god's reign on earth.

"Katsuragi, Let me handle this." That she did. And just in time to intercept a second attack with a powerful blow that embedded the assailant in the snow. No more was heard from him. The surroundings were still unrecognisable, and worse Keima could tell that Elsie was losing consciousness.

(There isn't any indication on who is doing all of that, is it Diana?)

A second figure, a beastly appearance, was soon spotted. After what just happened, Diana needed no invitation. Lunging forward, she struck with so much force Keima felt the air pressure pushing him to the floor. That should have been the end of the fight. But it wasn't. Her blow had no effect on the monstrous presence that towered over her. And it quickly returned the favour, in kind. So much that the goddess was sent flying.

A creature that looked vaguely like a giant ape—minus the fur with extra mass made its way towards the capturing god, the earthbound goddess (who decided to regroup) and the bleeding devil.

"That is enough," a female voice uttered softly, but her words not effective enough to stop a monster that had no doubt been angered by Diana's attack.

But then, the creature land at just a few paces from the party, well just its head, that is. The body followed a moment later, with its inhuman fluids splattering over the trio.

Keima was rattled but it didn't show (what kind of nerves did he have?), Diana was in pain and Elsie...

"Such filthy creatures. I do apologise for being so rude Otoshigami-sama... But it seems you _are_ human after all..."

She paused for while then turned her gaze to Elsie. "Oh do not worry too much about her. _We_ devils don't fall apart so easily."

Well, she had answered an obvious question, but that did not explain who exactly they were, why they had been attacked and why had the surroundings changed so much. But Keima said nothing; he just stared at... at what exactly?

Taking a closer look he observed the third figure to have appeared. She was quite tall for a female, had long dark hair that constantly swayed in an unknown breeze and a face that would have been attractive were it not for shuddery blood-red eyes with snow white pupils.

The figure strode towards him in a long gown that resembled a Japanese kimono. But just then, she started fading.

"Oh my, it appears I cannot remain here any longer. We will be sure to continue this introduction some other time. Till then do try to remain in good health. Farewell."

After a couple flashes of light they were back in Maijima. The strange lady and her two dogs were gone.

"Katsuragi, was that real?" asked a dazed Diana.

"Yes...," he said, noticing Elsie bleeding in his arms. "It was."

* * *

...

Mari Katsuragi had just rushed into the emergency ward of the hospital with worry etched all over her features. She had received a phone call that informed her, that her daughter had sustained a knife wound. The official story was that Keima and the girls were attacked by hoodlums.

Initially Keima had his doubts about bringing Elsie to a hospital, because, well she was not human; I mean how much physiological similarities did a three hundred year old demon have with a teenage girl? Eventually after consulting with a certain blue haired demon they called for an ambulance. Haqua managed to convince Keima that all would be fine and besides they had to keep up appearances.

"Oh my God, is she all right? Keima how could you let this happen, how..."

She was interrupted by the medical attendant before she could let loose her fury upon her irresponsible son. It didn't take long before she apologised for her reaction and asked if he was okay. Incidentally this had been Haqua's exact reaction some hours back.

"Katsuragi-san, please do not worry." a woman, who should be the doctor began speaking with her. "She was not cut deep, neither were her organs damaged. She did need some stitches to close the wound, and we gave her something for the pain, but that's all. She will have to remain here for a couple of days while we observe her, but all in all, she should be back home in a matter of days. However it is more likely that any real scars will be psychological. Events like this can have a huge impact on the psyche. Also your son and the young girl with them might also be traumatised by the incident. I can refer you to a specialist, should you so choose."

"Yes, yes, thank you very much. Can I see her please?" Inquired a flustered Mari

"Why yes of course, but she is still unconscious as she did lose a fair amount of blood. Please come with me."

Mrs Ayukawa eventually arrived at the hospital to pick up her daughter and offer her sympathy.

Keima was asked to go home by his mother a while later; there was no arguing with her. However, a nagging worry that there might be another event on the same night made him leave Haqua some instructions before he left.

...

Elsie finally awoke after hours of worry on Mari's part. Shocked, she found herself alone in unfamiliar surroundings. Her memories of the incident were fuzzy, she wouldn't have even believed she was injured but for the stitch that stretched from the left side of her hip to slightly above her navel. That must have been some good anaesthetic.

"I hope nii-sama is ok..."

She could not help feeling lonely, and wishing Keima was with her. Why was he the only one that came to her mind; she should have been worried about Tenri as well, and Oka-san must be very worried. The thought crossed her mind that she must have caused her 'mother' pain ever since she came to the human world and became part of their family.

Mari Katsuragi walked into the room and found Elsie awake. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable that she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt something so delicate.

"Oh my child, I was so worried. That no-good Keima couldn't even protect you." It was hard to hear her through the tears she desperately tried to keep from flowing. She ran to hug her new daughter without even considering that she had just come out of a mini surgery.

"Daijoubu?" She asked. "H-Hai, I... I am ok. Please stop crying." Emotions were running around unchecked and the two women, well one woman and a female devil just stared at each other with so much love and a pang of guilt. It was eventually Elsie who broke the silence first. "What about nii-sama a-and Tenri-chan! Are they alright?"

"Hai, Ayukawa-san came to take Tenri home. Also Keima had to go home, tomorrow is still a school day. Though it would be ok if he wanted to stay home tomorrow, you have both been through a lot after all. Anyway, I am sure he will come visit you tomorrow, with all your friends too. You'll be ok."

Hugging her tightly and stroking her hair, Mari Katsuragi was going to make sure she would come out of this ok. She was her daughter, and even though it had only been for less than a year the love she felt for Elsie was not any less than if she had bore her herself.

"You'll be just fine."

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you for reading. I appreciate any and all reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter has been beta edited by Yoizen, to whom I owe a debt of gratitude. **

* * *

...

The time was one o' clock in the morning. Six high schools girls have been kidnapped from their beds by a devil? Well, it was more like six goddesses being summoned for a meeting by none other than the God of conquest himself. Nevertheless, the devil that brought them had to apologise for her actions.

"I'm very sorry for dragging all of you here at this time, but something has happened." Haqua signalled Diana for help in explaining what happened.

"It's ok, I have already briefed them. Where is Katsuragi, and what is she doing her?" Asked Diana Referring to the buxom, tan-skinned devil, Nora.

"What is that supposed to mean? being the chief I am just as involved as all of you." Yes she was quick to point out her recent promotion for credit-taking above and beyond the call of duty.  
"If there is something causing you to gather, then its only normal that I be informed... Or is this just a slumber party?" She made some sense after all, and although they would have liked this to be private as they were sure Keima would, it wouldn't hurt to have someone with inside knowledge of hell. Haqua's reinstatement into the Weiss capturing squad had been stalled. Although her hagoromo had been returned, she had yet to be restored to her former office.

After observing the looks of concession on the faces of Diana and Vulcan (the rest didn't care), Nora decided to try with some small talk.

"So, all of you are here... That Katsuragi sure is impressive, _capturing_ all six goddesses".

Even though she only uttered simple words, the consequences of those careless words were not so simple. Did she know what she had started? These may be goddesses, but they bicker like children when provoked. Almost immediately her careless remark drew a response from the eldest of the Jupiter sisters.

"What on earth are you talking about? Our involvement with that man only goes as far as our hosts; there is no way we would develop feelings for a worm like Katsuragi. He belongs to Tsukiyo and that's all there is to it."

And the train began to stir.

"Umm, Vul-nee, I'm afraid I'll have to point that Katsuragi is Yui's fiancé." Mars was quick to begin

"Actually, you have gotten a bit ahead of yourself, Mars. Kanon is an Idol after all there is no way she would lose to anyone" Apollo followed.

"What are you all talking about?" Bewildered, Diana tried to halt the train...

"She is right... I don't need to remind you that he is already married to Ayumi." ...but It roared on.

"INVALID!"

"Sh-Shi-Shiori" Minerva felt compelled to speak for her host.

"That is not the point. The reason we are here is—" Diana tried again...

"Are you conceding already? That would be a wise move. Love is war, and I am the goddess of war after all."...futile, her effort proved.

"Sh-Shi-Shiori!" The runt was not giving up.

And then, the room erupted into a bout of congress-like debate.

It would be an understatement to say that Nora was surprised, watching the girls, ehem, goddesses argue about a man. 'Are these really the goddesses? But... I suppose I could entertain myself with this.'_  
_"Yeah that's it state your claim".

Haqua likewise, was stunned. It wasn't that she didn't expect it, just not during a crises situation 'perhaps I am the only with senses still intact, this is an emergency after all and... Curse you Katsuragi this is entirely your fault.'

The man himself was nowhere to be found. Haquahad to do something Diana was unable to control her sisters. Without thinking she grabbed the first thing she could find and smashed it on the floor'

And there went an Y80,000 game console.

Cue deathly silence

Cue door opening to reveal angry owner of damaged goods.

"Oops."

Someone would definitely incur god's divine punishment!

"Have you all finished?" Keima deadpanned. Surprisingly, he paid little attention the smashed console.

"..."

"Sorry for taking so long I needed some time to collect my thoughts. I trust Diana has kept you informed". He waited for the approving nod from Diana before continuing, and was about to before he spotted someone who shouldn't have been there. "Nora?"

"Yes, none other than the chief herself, aren't you honoured?"

"..."

"I must say Katsuragi, you throw a pretty good slumber party."

Keima said nothing, but his brows posed the question, 'what are you talking about?'

Nora grinned like devil she was. "So, which one of you has done 'it' with Katsuragi."

Shock was the expression written on all faces; that was rather unexpected. In truth, they had actually considered if doing 'it' would help their current energy crises, but that was a sensitive and restricted area. No one was brave enough to say anything, well, almost no one.

"None of course. Yui is a decent girl from a respectable home. Although when the time eventually arrives, she has been 'trained' to be the perfect in woman in all aspects." The out spoken goddess of war, it seemed, would be one piloting the next train.

"Like I'll allow a worm like Katsuragi to lay a finger on Tsukiyo"

Why were they even paying any attention to Nora in the first place

"Shi-Shiori."

"I'll still maintain that Yui is the most physically endowed to fulfil—"

Mecury stirred, and then she spoke. "Ayumi is an athlete, that's all that needs to be said."

"IDOL!"

And once again, congress was in session

Keima's shoulders visbily drooped at the sheer absurdity that was playing out in front of him. It was really surprising to see their sense of priorities, perhaps they did not feel empathic towards the little demon.

He sighed, then picked his head up to spot Nora grinning from ear to ear and Haqua with another console above her head (well, he did not react the first time, did he?).

All patience exhausted, he clapped his hands loudly in an attemptto get attention. And it worked

It took great restraint to resist the urge to chide the sisters for the less than godly behaviour. No, today was straight to the point Elsie was in a hospital and it could have been Tenri/Diana who ended up worse.

"Now then, it would seem we have met with a major development. We don't have knowledge of who attackers were or why they attacked. It might be safe to assume that they were not members of vintage. However, it did seem that Diana was the target."

He went to explain that it was only after Diana had switched places with Tenri that they were attacked.

Diana was shocked to learn that he had noticed that. She caught his eyes staring daggers at her and rightfully so. He had warned her not to make an appearance.

She felt really guilty especially since Elsie ended up the one affected. But she had to do it, Tenri had begged her to switch places, she just couldn't take it anymore. She kept beating herself up and did not even notice that Keima had continued speaking.

"But what I fail to see is a plausible reason for the encounter."

"I think we can rule out an assassination attempt. Our opponents were strong, so strong that if it had been, one of you would not be standing here now." Diana just broke out her thoughts to find Keima staring down at her again. It was enraging to be looked down upon by a mere human. It should not matter whether he approves of her actions. The fact that, owing to Tenri's feelings, she is somewhat tethered to him, doesn't give him the right to belittle her. But, Elsie... and it might have been her fault too. She found her thoughts drifting again and Keima noticed, but he was not breaking stride.

"That tends to suggest that this was just an over-theatrical attempt to gauge the current power level of the goddesses."

"At this juncture I would like to ask if you any of have had any strange encounters recently. Even if it's just the subtle feeling of being watched, it's still something to go with." After waiting for a few moments it seemed they were not coming up with anything so he continued.

"We do not have nearly enough information, with which to reach a conclusion of any sort. Hence, all we can do for now is to take needed precautions. I should not need to go over those."

Keima spent some time making sure everyone had each other's contacts, should the need arise. And with those few words said the impromptu meeting had ended.

Haqua then had to return everyone to their homes; the sisters were too weak to even manifest their wings. It was going to be bitter work. She was tired, that Keima could clearly see, however, he was not sparing her. If the Real was going to keep pulling at him so inconsiderately, the ones responsible for getting him involved with it, should also bear some responsibilities.

In a move that surprised Haqua, Keima asked to speak privately with Nora. He did that outside the room, and probably had Nora soundproof their conversation.

The preparations necessary for transporting the goddesses back to their homes had been made. Haqua was obviously not going to get help from Nora. She sighed heavily, then proceeded with the task at hand— her thoughts oscillating between the encounter, Elsie's condition, and whatever Keima had to discuss with Nora. 'I will have to ask about that later.' she thought.

* * *

...

"What's the matter Katsuragi? Don't tell me you brought me here just to yell."

"Not at all. But, I do not agree with you encouraging discord."

"Hey! It's not my fault that you can't control your harem. Perhaps they are running low on... What did you call it again, oh yeah, 'love points'; that would explain why they are so weak, wouldn't it?"

"That is a discussion for another time. Right now, I want you to tell me what you know about all this."

"...Oh, there is something else I would like to ask you." He adjusted the bridge of his glasses; his next words were going to be important.

Haqua had returned to Keima's room. Why she did that when she should have returned to Yukie's apartment, she did not really know. Perhaps, she felt he still had more to say. She could also still have some questions to ask him, right? Was she just worried for him? Why should she be? He wasn't one who needed worrying about, nor was the one in the hospital. But still, she felt she really should be by his side, at least for tonight.

Keima himself sat, deep in thought, on his game chair. The consoles which would always take any free time he could squeeze out were turned off, as one would expect. The 'Real' sure didn't pass on any chance to interfere with his world.

He noticed the worn out devil that stood nigh. For a while they both remained silent. She prepared herself for the words she was sure, were at the tip of his tongue.

He eventually let those words leave his mouth. With furrowed brows and a hand on his chin, he turned to her.

"It just doesn't make sense Haqua." She thought she was prepared, but still found herself shaken as Keima turned and stared at her, as if probing her for the answers.

"'Well, what you told seemed strange to me too."

"Not just the encounter—a lot of things don't add up."

"Eh? Like what?" Now she was confused. But Keima made no attempt to explain any further. He just sighed and let it go, for now. Haqua hesitantly began to make for the window, before Keima stopped her.

"You don't have to go back, I'm sure you must be exhausted (although she wasn't the only one). You can spend the night in Elsie's room."

"Ok thanks. So why did you want to speak to Nora anyway?" Seeing no problem in feeding her curiosity, she posed the question.

"I hope you would understand if I don't want to tell you about it."

She silently conceded. She would just have to trust his judgement—again. It is, after all, what makes him the Capturing God.

"Now... about my console."

* * *

...

Two figures defied the night to meet under the crescent moon. It was the same clearing where only just a few hours ago, three high school students were attacked by devils.

Under the dim light the lamps provided, it was difficult to make out who they were. It seemed one of them were wore a spiked collar around her neck, the other had twin ponytails at each side of her head. Yes they were both female.

"So they begun to move" the taller one began.

"It would seem as such. Although they haven't really done anything besides making an appearance, this is still much earlier than my expectations." The much smaller one replied. She then stretched out her arm and closed her eyes for a few momentsa—waving her arm around slowly as one would do when adjusting a television antenna; you could assume she was trying to make out what had happened there.

"Still as theatrical as ever, I see." She said, as she opened her eyes. "The Katsuragi boy is fine, and although the little demon was injured, it's nothing much."

"Do you think she was after the goddess?" Asked the tall one

"I don't think so; it seems she was more interested in the boy himself."

"Then we don't have much time, we must begin with the counter measures. You try to convince the higher-ups. I will keep the boy under surveillance, which I assume, they would also be doing"

"I Will. Don't forget, they might make a move for the goddesses as well."

"One more thing." The taller one bent down, in order to scrutinize the image of her partner. "You look different without the coat and hair covering, pretty even."

The smaller one shrugged at being teased "and how is that of any importance."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. I appreciate your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fanfiction.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter was beta edited by Yoizen.**

* * *

...

A nostalgic feeling, familiar surroundings, an almost forgotten scent of hellion Lilacs. This was the place she had grown up, in what seemed like _centuries_ ago.

It couldn't be; why was she back here? Staring at the finely built—by Hell's standards— home, her memories rushed back. Memories of her childhood, her family and growing up with her elder sister.

Some she was quite fond of, others reminded her of how she kept chasing after her sister's shadow. She could never catch up with her. The elder child of the Irma household was a considered prodigy, one who excelled at anything and everything she did. She was loved and accepted by all, but most of all she was loved and idolized by her younger sister.

Elsie herself was considered a failure in every aspect: she couldn't even get the simplest of tasks right. Always feeling her parents were ashamed of her, and her elder sister... her elder sister always seemed to be leaving her behind. She was not good enough...

That was until she met him.

Finally at the doorstep. 'I wonder if Onee-san is inside_._ I have not even remembered Onee-san for a while now. I would love to tell her about Kami-Onii—' her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking sound of the door opening.

She stared, with disbelief, at the familiar silhouette of her long lost...

"Elsie..."

"O-Onee-san"

It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Was this a dream? But that face, the voice; it could be no one else. She shook her head violently frantically; this had to be a dream. She had to wake up, but...

"Elsie!"

'Please... Let this not be a dream' Elsie hoped.

Elsie's mind was already enacting the overused montage: she and her Onee-san running to each other in a field of grass, yelling out each other's name in the process, eventually ending with them hugging. And it happened, without all the studio sappiness though.

Both siblings bathed in the warmth of each other's embrace. It had been way too long. So many questions flooded her head; where had she been all this while? How had life been as one of hell's elite? But, most of all why hadn't she been in contact?

The elder sister stroked Elsie's hair almost teasingly and smiled. It was a warm and familiar smile. One that she was used to seeing centuries ago, one that she had honestly forgot, one that defeated all reservations—the tiny rational part of her mind that still thought this was a dream—and almost made her pine for those good old days.

But those were the days before she met Katsuragi Keima, weren't they? He was the one person she could never forget. She almost couldn't wait to tell her sister about her human buddy—yes it was time to swap tales.

"Onee-san I have so much to— Kyaaah!" She suddenly screamed her head off; anyone would have been as surprised as she was. That is if your raised your head and your sister had suddenly lost her hair, bosoms and had manifested glasses on her, no _his_ face.

"Kami-nii-sama!?"

Yep, very surprising indeed.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" It was probably not the most rational question to ask in this situation, but it would be usually the first to pop up. And the response, most times if not always, didn't make sense. She prepared for the response whatever it would be, anything would do right? Well it came, as the boy furrowed his brows and frowned at the question.

"What are you talking about; I came to open the door for you. Is that a problem?" Yes as expected, doesn't make sense, does it Elsie?

"Buh-But, what about Onee-san, and the lilacs... and what are you doing in Hell?"

Hell? Who was she kidding, this was Maijima, right in front of cafe grandpa. Perhaps she spaced out and imagined all that, or this was a dream after all.

"Elsie, are you..?" Her (Divine) brother did not finish his sentence with words but with a simple gesture. Placing his hand on her forehead, he did not hide the worry on his face, as he checked for a fever. Surprisingly, she did not really consider the latter possibility. If she did she wouldn't have been as embarrassed as she was, hiding her face and twiddling her thumbs and all that.

"Come inside, you need to rest."

"Kami-nii-sama I am perfectly fine, you don't need to be—"

"Kyaaah!"

Why did she gasp for air like someone who had seen a ghost? Maybe it had to do with the fact that Cafe grandpa was now a weird hybrid of a house and a Fire Truck. Or perhaps it had to do with Keima's unnoticed change of attire.

"Umm... Kami-nii-sama, is this a dream?"

"Come inside, you really need to rest"

Elsie's eyes scanned Keima's get up again, wondering if it was something he could work with in real life. Convinced not, she decided to voice her bewilderment.

"Well, you're wearing red shorts, and felt slippers."

"Hmm, I think you may be right." apparently he was also surprised. It was not really a big deal, well not for normal people. But for Otoshigami, it was a taboo. Had he the opportunity, he would go of a tangent explaining the finer points of costuming in relation to character archetypes. It would be a long, often incomprehensible drabble that would usually end with a game company getting burnt. But this was not his dream, and apparently, Elsie's Imagination was a little challenged with vocabulary. Or was it?

"HOW COULD YOU PROJECT ME AS SUCH! You know this goes against every aspect of my characterization. I have explained before, haven't I? Well since your memory is obviously worse than your cooking, I guess I'll just have to go over it again."

"No no Kami-sama you don't have to... Please!" Sadly there was no stopping him. The flood gates had been opened, Keima had adjusted the bridge of his glasses, he was fully in lecture mode now, and a white board had miraculously appeared.

Elsie just sighed and drooped. Seems like it didn't matter where or what reality, Keima was still Keima, even in her dreams. Speaking of which she wondered how her dream turned out like this. It had started off so solemn, and she saw her sister. Oh well, as long as it had 'Kami-Onii-sama', it should be too bad.

"YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" He grabbed a full fold of her hair, sternly expressing his ire. She protested and pleaded, but his divine punishment didn't end.

It ended when she violently pushed at his mid-section to free herself.

Just them Keima winced in pain and grabbed his mid-section

She watched Keima clutch his abdomen in unmistakeable agony. I only pushed a bit, why does he seem so hurt, she thought.

'K-Kami-nii-sama, Do-Doushita?' She asked in a worried tone.

"You know I have an injury, you bug demon." He was clearly in pain, but it still didn't make sense.

"Y-you do?"

It made less sense when Keima pulled up his shirt, to reveal a familiar dressing-covered scar. Familiar yes, but it shouldn't be on him.

His pain seemed to be growing worse, Elsie was still confused, even after she was attacked with brutal flashbacks of the encounter that transpired just hours ago. She was the one slashed, right? She had protected Keima, she did that!

She momentarily tore her gaze from his suffering, just to check under her clothing, where the scar should be. She didn't really get the chance to do that, because right then her vision started to blur, and the scene in front of her quickly faded away.

* * *

...

So this is what it has devolved to, my life. From the very beginning there were no positives expected from getting involved with the sadistic construct known as 'Reality'. Being dragged from the world I know, the world I belonged to, and tossed in the cruellest of ways, into this reality, I never expected it to be forgiving nor considering.

Here I am, now fully immersed in a world less than ideal, a world that makes no distinctions between Protagonists and Parsleys, between Heroines and Supporting Characters. Though I would not be as conceited to call myself the protagonist of this story, I should at least be entitled to straddle my own route. Where even though the events might be limited and lacklustre, they would revolve around me. Is it too much to ask?

This world takes no notice of the physical and emotional effects of the burdens it places on me. It knows that it forced people into my life, people I cannot ignore, and I might be weak enough to say that they are People I now care for. Yes I am the God of Conquest there is no debating that, but the part of me that is connected to this world is still human.

When people are in close proximity to each other, bonds would undoubtedly form. I cannot say that I am immune to such bonds. But those bonds come with a hefty price. One that is usually felt when they are broken. I am once again plagued by the emotions that manifest when someone has a bond threatened.

I can hear Reality's cruel mocking laugh clearly spiting me. A god plagued by human emotions, yes it is an Idea I would laugh at too, but I have been foolish enough to underestimate the Real.

I can never return to the World I know? I would never be allowed to. The abandoned consoles and my empty hands are proof of that.

I can only think of what might have been, had I not clicked the 'reply' button. These are the sort of times where I find myself pining for a save file. But, that is something the Real chooses to do without. It seemed such an insignificant gesture; it could not even be construed as an event. It is true after all; the biggest of changes usually have the smallest precursors.

And ever since then; Demons, Goddesses, Vintage... is there even an ending to all this!? Diana promised me an ending to all this, all I had to do was to find her sisters, and that I did. It should have ended just there. I should have known better than to trust the Real.

Reality chose to introduce a sequel. I won't even call this... this travesty a sequel, this is more of a... yes a loop. It is basically the same events circling themselves, like a game that is bugged.

Reality itself is bugged. The events, characters—everything about reality stinks of a bug. Was there someone responsible for all this, like the Real's writer or something, he himself should be burnt! (Author winces).

Sadly, I might have to admit that try as I might; this is one bug I cannot avoid.

* * *

...

Somewhere, a young girl had her eyes stabbed by the unforgiving hospital lights, as she nervously arose from her slumber. She was breathing heavily, after a less than pleasant deal from the Sand Man.

Elsie steadied her breathing, and her pounding chest, then took time to scan her surroundings. Okaa-san had not returned home: she slept, while sitting at the foot of her bed. Elsie really wished she wasn't causing her adoptive Okaa-san so much trouble—at the end of it all, she is not really her...

She didn't want to bring up those thoughts now, so she tried to redirect her mind elsewhere. The first place it went was the dream, or nightmare, that had just left her slightly shivering. The memory invaded her thoughts like tidal waves, crashing down on her mind over and over again. The final scene just kept looping through her mind, the agony in Keima eyes tore at her more painfully than the wound in her abdomen.

She became glad it was just a dream. She couldn't imagine what would have been if Keima took the full brunt of that attack, he might have... Ok now was she was really worried, she needed to see Keima, if for nothing but to tell herself that everything was OK.

"K-Kami-nii-sama is alright." She told herself

* * *

...

At that same nascent stage of the day, a different devil slept in Elsie's bed. After finally dousing her worry, she allowed herself to give in to fatigue. In contrast to her wounded friend, she slept quite peacefully—a sly smile on her lips. What she dreamed about... god only knew.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Boy, keeping them in character sure is difficult; I'm pretty sure I failed at it.**

**I understand Keima probably wouldn't be so much of a whiny cry baby, especially since he didn't show much emotion when the same happened to Kanon. But that does not mean he didn't feel it right? Furthermore, a similar event happening again is sure to take its toll on the lad.**

**I'm sorry if this was too messy and confusing. I was going for the volatility in dreams; not sure how that went. I really hope I get better at this. **

**Once again, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: set a salt shaker beside you, you might need it. Hearty thanks to my beta team for the corrections and advice.**

* * *

...

Finally out of that dreary hospital. It had been three days and sixteen agonizing hours since the encounter that checked Elsie into the _white house_. Albeit it was better than the hospitals in New Hell—which were barely illuminated and placed little emphasis on customer comfort—it still wasn't pleasant.

Elsie was beaming with joy upon returning to the café she had called home. She was glad to be out the hospital. The food was terrible enough to make nii-sama appreciate her cooking. The nurse with the funny eyebrows was mean. She was not allowed to move around freely. And there was no television!

She was excited at the prospect of being able to see the rest of her friends in school. But most importantly she was glad to be able to be near Keima again, to show him that he could stop worrying, that she could be of use, that she was not so fragile. In fact, her physiology proved sturdier than that of the average human. So at the end of it all, it was better for her to take the blow than Keima.

So, should the situation arise again, she would be logically justified to repeat her actions and protect her precious Nii-sama. Speaking of Nii-sama, where was Keima? She really didn't see much of him during her time at Maijima General. She only glimpsed him once, as she awoke from her slumber— he was exiting her room, with worry etched all over his features. Or perhaps it was guilt, she really didn't know. Emotions and facial expressions were a rarity with Keima, the only recognizable face he wore was the 'idiot face' he would make after seeing a new _promising_ game.

She did however see the 2B pencils. They had visited her the day after the incident—what good friends.

...

"_The baka responsible for this is a no good */$##**." Chihiro cursed loudly._

"_Chihiro-san, your language!" Miyako interjected, and then cursed in similar way as Chihiro. The bemused look on Chihiro's face coupled with Miyako's antics was enough to send the entire room into a laughing frenzy._

_The jokes continued with Ayumi stating that she would look bad ass with the scar. Miyako countered that the badass look was not for Elsie, besides it was a hidden scar, badass scars were usually prominent on a person._

_Yui's opinion was that Elsie would fit more with the 'broken damsel' look. _

"_And she would look super cute on a wheel chair, ne?" Insensitive, but no one complained. And then she drifted further into her fantasies_—_asking them to picture__Keima broken and bandaged on a wheel chair. For what it was worth, they agreed; he would look very cute on a wheel chair._

_Chihiro just deadpanned that Elsie's best look was her normal self, injuries were not cute. She then asked Yui to get her head out of the gutter. But it was too late; Yui had started an imaginary game of 'dress up Keima'. __They had fun exploring the cruelty of their imagination, until it got awkward, as it was bound to. __They were surprised to hear that Miyako thought he would look good as a knight (they didn't think she harboured any opinion of Keima). Chihiro responded with disgust. "That is an insult to knighthood and knights everywhere!" She voiced._

_The conversations eventually veered from talk of injuries and the sort, to less tense subjects. Way too girly to be narrated, however._

_The comforting presence of her friends, did a lot to make her hospital stay bearable, but they did nothing about the painful shots from huge, sharp, scary needles._

_"Elly-chan, don't be such a baby, it's just a tiny prick!" It always is..._

_..._

"Kami-nii-sama!" she called out to him, wearing her brightest knock-'em-dead smile in the process. It was Sunday afternoon, he shouldn't have gone anywhere right? She eventually decided to check his room.

"Okaa-san, I am going to check for nii-sama in his room." she excused herself from her mother's guard.

Smiling positively, she replied patting Elsie's hair, "Ok dear, go say 'hi' to your foolish, inconsiderate brother, who can't be here to welcome his own sister from the hospital." Still smiling as she thought to herself, 'He's going to get a piece of my mind later.'

Once at Keima's door, she knocked gently, "Kami-nii-sama," but there was no response. Perhaps he did not want to see her.

But that just wasn't fair! She called out to him and knocked on the door some more. Still just echoes in the hall.

However the door wasn't locked, so she took that as permission to enter. She scanned his gaming set-up, then his bed, and then she finally spotted him huddled in a corner of the room.

Was he brooding? That's was very unlike Keima, she thought. And then she looked at his face. Lovers of cheesy romance dramas would not have had a hard time picturing tears streaming down his cheeks—he appeared somewhat sunk. Maybe that's how he gets when he's buried in layers of thought. She did not want to imagine that he would be so sullen because of her.

It would be of no use just standing at the doorpost, so she motioned herself to sit on the ground beside him. He didn't protest.

Neither of them turned to face the other; she initially seemed content with just keeping his company. At least until she stole a glance at his face again. It depressed her even further, so she just had to bring back Keima's straight face (a smile would have been too much to hope for).

"I know that Kami-nii-sama is worried about me," she began, "but Kami-nii-sama should not blame himself for what happened... It felt really good to have protected Kami-nii-sama," she said while twiddling her thumbs.

"But I'm okay now... It doesn't even hurt at all" She said that last part turning to face Keima with her smile as bright as physically possible.

Then her expression dropped again as she completed her speech. "Well it does not hurt as much as Kami-nii-sama's face right now."

Keima eyes widened at that last part. Damn it! How could he have sunk so low, that Elsie of all people would be giving him motivational speeches? Although, he did agree that her speech was well delivered (by game standards). He realized that his current state really bothered her, and that would not do any good now. But truth be told, he was worried for good reason, especially given the possibilities in the worst-case scenario. Yes he had thought of a few; scenario mapping was his forte after all. However, only in the really depressing games made by sadistic companies, did worst-case scenarios happen. So there was no reason why it should happen now, right? Then again, there was no one more sadistic than the Real.

He turned to face the demon sitting beside him and spoke for the first time, with his pride kicking at his throat.

"You should not think much of it. I'm not worried Elsie, I'm just deep in thought". Keima winced at a sudden realization: 'Wait! Did I just have a tsundere moment? Curses, for how long must the leftovers from Yui's conquest plague me?'

He patted her head, looking away, still reeling from the tsundere moment. Ironic isn't it?

"I'm glad you're back; sorry if I made you feel otherwise." Their eyes met for the first time that evening, Keima had something on his face that looked the barest shadow of a smile. Elsie herself was grinning from ear to ear, but that did not show the depth of the joy she felt. She tackled Keima to the ground unexpectedly—I think it was supposed to be a hug.

"Thank you nii-sama."

Her unabashed display of fuzziness made Keima a bit irritated, and still not able to handle physical contact he protested, "Get off me you bug demon!"

It took no small struggle to pry himself from her embrace, but with all the laughable energy his body could muster, he succeeded.

"I'll draw you a bath" Keima offered—more in a bid to avoid further awkward cheesiness. Elsie just smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

_..._

Now Elsie was taking longer than usual in the bath and even though it is quite normal for females to take longer baths, it still is strange that she would spend more than an hour in there. Just so it is mentioned, she was not doing _that. _She's a good demon-girl.

But the mystery was simple: she was confused. Incredulous as it sounds, Elsie was thinking.

She was happy seeing Keima again, more than in fact, she was just not sure the reason for his gloomier-than-usual attitude. Keima seemed strange today, really strange. While she was glad that he showed some concern for her—especially given the struggle it took for him to accept her—she had never seen him so worried. Or was he? The Otoshigami was known for being above trifling human emotions. For Keima to show such emotion, if that trully was, was strange. Even when Kanon was in a similar situation, he still kept his usual methodical business-like demeanour.

She began to muse: was it wrong to think that maybe he cared for her a bit more? But no! They were just siblings right, just siblings! That was all. That was the relationship she fought hard to develop and to maintain. That was all she needed, nothing more. No need to ruin everything by wishing for more, for the impossible.

One can only lie to themselves for so long.

Hadn't it already been long enough?

But... Even if she felt a bit more for him than just sibling's love, even if there was the odd chance that he also felt the same way, nothing would ever come off it. She was a devil, he was a human. They were only acquainted due to her duties as a member of the runaway spirits squad. What did the rule book say about getting involved with your buddy? Perhaps that would trigger the collar? No, she definitely didn't want that to happen.

Also, to everyone around they were brother and sister. What would Okaa-san say, how would she feel, hadn't she caused the poor woman—who was already worried enough about her son's orientations— enough troubles?

Her shoulders relaxed themselves from their tension; her lungs let a huge quantity of breath escape them. She allowed herself to sink a bit more into the water—maybe it could wash away the thoughts that swarmed her mind.

Futile. Her thoughts were still fixated on Keima. She had succeeded in switching the topic, but the subject remained the same. Try as she might, Keima still found a way to be a recurring theme in the jumbled mess that is Elsie's thoughts.

That was until her mind ran across the dream she had, that night of the attack. It came gently at first, as the opening character sequence of a horror flick would. Then the flashes became violent—stabbing at her consciousness. Flashes she had succeeded in suppressing till now. Images that made her afraid to sleep. Keima's face... contorted in agony.

She had to visibly restrain herself now: her fingers clawing at her temples; her head waving side to side. These images had to go! ...somehow.

She struggled with this mini battle until a voice startled her from the other side of the door.

"Elsie?!"

The poor girl jumped for herself in the tub, and hit her head, only slightly, on the tiled wall behind.

"Ow! Nii-sama could have knocked, you scared me you know." He ignored completely.

"Elsie, you shouldn't be in the bath for so long, you might re-open your stitches."

"Oh don't worry about that nii-sama, it doesn't hurt at all."

"It matter not whether it hurts or not, or if you heal at light speed, you should be cautious. Hurry up out of there."

"Nii-sama really worries about me a lot, I'm flattered." she said teasingly. Keima could almost see her smirk through the door.

"Just get out. I desperately need to use the toilet. I was being polite, but I see that was unnecessary." It seemed the leftovers from Yui's conquest would haunt him for the rest of the night.

She grumbled, "Nii-sama is such a kill joy." She would be pouting now, Keima thought. She usually did everything possible to avoid agitating the short fused Keima, but today, perhaps she was milking the situation. Everyone does that.

Her mood had done a complete 180. You would not believe she was fighting her own mind just now. Perhaps she was really dim or maybe she had a really strong character.

"I'm coming Nii-sama," she grabbed her towel and fastened it around her chest, then wrapped another towel in her hair in a mock turban to prevent dripping, before she motioned for the door. All the while Keima slammed his fist into the door.

He stopped banging when the sound of a door knob being twisted came about. The door opened to reveal a pouting Elsie, and a Keima-faced Keima.

"Kami-nii-sama should be a little patient... fine I'm done now the bathroom is yours."

What an incredible reversal of roles: Keima being tsundere-ish and Elsie... when did she start being so smug and quick witted? Is this perhaps a result of moving with the like of Chihiro or Haqua? Just what in the world is the Real's writer thinking!

She exited the bathroom. Her arms were folded about, and face obviously avoiding Keima's. She was enjoying this.

Maybe she should have concentrated more on where she was going; maybe she should not have forgotten to wear her slippers. 'Cause, well she slipped, and landed right atop, as you probably guessed, Keima. She had taken the scrawny teenager down with her during the fall.

The position was nothing if not awkward. She was splattered over him, like a_ bug_ on a wind shield. His head tucked between her cleavage. All she had on her was a towel for crying out loud, and where did the one on her hair go.

Keima was dazed from the fall so he had to wait for Elsie to push off of him. The demon 'sister' took her sweet time too.

Somewhere in the middle of getting up, she found herself lost in a trance, or more specifically Keima's eyes. The boy had lost his glasses during her line backer's tackle, so she had unrestricted access to peer at his orbs. He looked... strangely beautiful. Something you wouldn't expect.

Keima on the other hand wasn't ignorant of the situation, he just found himself winded—a consequence of his abyssmally poor physical conditioning.

The steam from the bath still exuded from her body. Gravity struck and her hair fell playfully to the side, caressing his cheeks. The tickling sensation set waves of electric shocks throughout his overly sensitive body.

Awkward...

She let her gaze stray from his eyes, and they landed on his lips. She had not been as privileged as some to have been able to taste them, and in all honesty she wanted to.

Ok, by now they had been in that position too long—an uneasy Keima started lifting her off him. But she stopped him unconsciously. Her hand grabbing his wrists and pulling them apart, she leaned closer. She wanted to...

Now Keima was really unnerved. His eyes widened till they were almost round. At the same time, his cheeks were four shades darker.

"Elsie!" he interrupted.

Snap back to reality girl! Which she did, clutching her rapidly reddening cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Nii-sama, gomen nee."

She removed herself from her perch atop him, while he propped himself on his elbows.

They remained in that position for a while until...

300+ years of confined hormones won.

And she tackled for the third time today.

* * *

…

Dinner was awfully quiet that night. Mari looked the part of a news anchor woman, with her several unsuccessful attempts to get a conversation going. Of the many thoughts that went through her in the form of an explanation for her daughter's quiet mood, none remotely resembled the actual reason. This is one thing dropping her hair down would not solve.

Later on, they helped each other with the dishes, without uttering a single word. Their faces shamed the healthiest of tomatoes. Keima's befuddled expression, complemented by Elsie's poorly hidden smile. Good dreams were guaranteed tonight.

Or so she thought.

Reality's authors are the most sadistic of all...

...

...

"NII-SAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_**Author's notes:  
**_**I hope the little foreshadowing from the previous chapter makes Keima's transformation into Broody McLancholy a little excusable. Bear with me please. I'm sure I can capture his character better in the future.**

**Is this going to turn into a Keima x Elsie romance fic? I am not going for the instant gratification of pairing fulfillment, this just happened to be a bye-product of my storyline. Yes, it was supposed to be a serious storyline. Don't laugh please. **

**I believe Elsie was really Ooc during some parts of this chapter. My Beta think so too, but I'm completely at sea with what to do about it. Any advice is appreciated, doesn't mean I'll be making any changes though.**

**Thank you all for reading. You are a wonderful audience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fan fiction.**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's notes: I have not settled into a schedule yet.  
Remember that T rating? Well, it might come into play, so tread with caution. If you are terribly squeamish, you probably shouldn't read altogether.**

* * *

...

The Otoshigami of the 2D world sat, a lone solitary figure, on his throne of gaming. His loyal subjects were to be denied the omnipresence of their ruler. It would surely be a strange sight to all those who knew him well, but today, he would not be privileged to indulge himself. No! Today he had lots of facts and speculations to grind his mind over. Beginning a few days ago, when some joke-for-characters introduced themselves, and ending yesterday in an unreasonable, irrational manner.

'Curses! I miscalculated the timing. Why can't real girls ever behave like they're supposed to?' A summary of his current troubles.

It was not that he did not foresee this development. He was the god of conquest; it was well in his abilities to foresee entire storylines and the endings that followed, just from the first few scenes. It would be wishful to think their relationship would remain as just siblings forever; they lacked the fundamental barrier that was blood relation. And this particular bespectacled teenager was not one for wishful thinking.

No, he definitely prognosticated the route. The only omission was his failure to consider the effects of the recent happenings on her emotions. To his defense his mind was a little preoccupied to mull over less important details. But those details have shot themselves up the priority ladder. Now, he did owe her some consideration. No,he owed a lot of consideration, especially if you acknowledge her heroics—rash and foolish yes, but heroics all the same.

Well, regardless of timing or priorities, it is now a situation to be dealt with.

* * *

...

'The weather is nice, ne?' Elsie thought to herself as she made her way from school. Although, considering what transpired the previous day, even a monsoon could be construed as nice weather.

She was finally able to share her feelings with Keima. He hadn't shown if he felt the same way, but he didn't exactly say otherwise. Actually he didn't say anything at all…Keima had been remarkably silent since the ki—. Elsie blushed upon recollection of images. In an odd mix of happiness and embarrassment, she felt compelled to hide her face.

The trek home took to the skies, under the cloak of her hagoromo.

Was his silence a good sign? That must mean he's thinking about it right? Or was he just avoiding her? Perhaps she should not have been so bold, as to put a relationship she laboured for in jeopardy. Perhaps she should have been considerate of Keima, who undoubtedly had his plate full. But no! If she hadn't she would not be as elated as she was right now. It was as if the air never smelt so sweet. She had some right to be selfish, didn't she?

Love is a funny thing.

Emotions like these, together with the ensuing turmoil, were a new experience to our triple-centenarian of a Runaway Spirits Squad member.

The door to the café/house flew open, and out stood an overly enthusiastic girl. She stopped by the café-proper to greet her mother, and promised to lend a hand soon.

By reflex, she found herself staring at the door to Keima's room. Maybe it would be a good idea to check on him. Besides, the silence had gone on long enough; no hormonal teenager—male, female, demon or human—enjoyed roasting in the fires of uncertainty. Even if their situation would probably revert back to was has been the accepted: an incompetent 'bug demon' and her difficult to please human buddy.

At that thought, a feeling of dread crept up and down her humanoid vertebrae—it was more likely than not, that Keima wouldn't be very pleased. She feared what could, what most certainly would happen if she went in. She might be as far as the sun's diameter from Otoshigami's abilities, but even she, even the dunce of New-Hell could predict with soap-opera accuracy the direction this event would take. She was Kami-sama's assistant after all and that counted for a lot. Blind hope or out-and-outnaïveté still kept the fingers crossed, however. Suddenly, the air didn't smell so sweet anymore.

"Kami-sama..." the 'Nii' honorific, conveniently dropped."Is it okay if I come in?" There was no response from the other side, as usual. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time she lets herself in.

After getting past the door —all thanks to her ever trusty, ever handy hagoromo—she spotted the god-on-hiatus planted on his bed; his expression as distant as the night time sky. He did not even show if he acknowledged her presence, he just stared deep into nothing, as if entranced.

It's now or never, she told herself. Gently, she traipsed over to where he stood.

"Kami-sama, a-are you mad at me?"

Not even an eyelid stirred in response. She sighed in dejection.

'I was right; I shouldn't not have done _that_.' She conceded. Well the rest was pretty scripted—just had to go through the motions.

"I'm sorry Kami-sama, I said I wanted to be your sister but..." she couldn't get why she was still so nervous, this was something they already knew. Yet her index fingers just would not stay apart.

"...I like Kami-sama". The courage conjured out of nowhere; the tears that were forming disappeared. "I thought of what would happen, if... If Kami-sama was gone, and..." the lack of reaction from Keima, was unsettling her. Furthermore, He was known for being calm and settled during such situations, but... he was anything but settled. His countenance was not just blank, it seemed distant, like he couldn't even hear what she was spouting.

"Kami-sama?!" The dam finally broke on her tears. Her innocent, self-torturing mind was already jabbing at her. Shutting off her thoughts, she ran to him, enveloping her arms around his torso. " Gomen, Kami-sama" She wept on his shoulders, repeating those words over and over—a mantra of sorts.

Something suddenly felt warm and wet and sticky. It wasn't her tears. The sensation came from her abdomen. Pulling off a still immobile Keima, she immediately recognised what it was. 'I-I must have pulled a stitch.' She thought.

The crimson fluid was on Keima as well, so she figured she must be leaking heavily. Of all the times for a medical dilemma!

Honestly she didn't even care about that now. It was not the cause of the pain she felt. Actually there was no pain at all!

"Waaah!" She gasped, as she finally deemed to examine the state of things. But... It was odd; Keima seemed strangely unperturbed about the nauseating sight around them. He hadn't even uttered a distinct sound all the while she had been there...

She lifted the folds of her uniform, and ran a hand across her tummy. There was nothing! Not even the supposed stitches! Then, where was all that- coming from? This was starting to seem a bit of a déjà vu. A clearer mind would have reached the conclusion by now.

Her heart beat became the sound of waterfalls cascading through rocks, her breath intake, as rapid as a bird's beating wings. Her gaze, reluctantly diving upwards, noticed that the red spot on Keima's long-sleeved sweat-shirt—it was steadily growing too. A pained expression was now prominent. His lips quivered as he mouthed her name. He would pick now of all times to regain audibility.

What to do, where to get help, confusion hit her like a meteor. She hesitantly made for the door, for Okaa-san.

She instinctively turned and pulled the knob in one swift movement. But the door did not open. She pulled and pulled, the door would just not acquiesce. The door knob disintegrated in her palm, and the door itself, retreated into the shadows.

Elsie felt shock hit her; as if her hair had been set on fire, or the base of her spine was being prodded with an incendiary. That was surely impossible. What was happening? Just what is going on? M-maybe this was another dream.

" 'sie" His voice was a quiet hiss forced through his teeth. She fought through an ocean of fear to turn around. The sight left her paralysed and her eyelids convulsing. It was a miracle that she hadn't screamed a hurricane by now.

No, no there could not be so much blo—

Keima couldn't move an inch, he maintained the same position he had been in. His face was a deathly pale. All he did was struggle to call to her.

But she couldn't go to him. They were separated by what seemed to be a pool now; it was everywhere. Even in 'hell' she had never witnessed such a sight! And the smell, it choked her, made her limbs weaken, her eyes stung with tears. She was on the verge of screaming her head off.

"El...Sieeee" he called to her again.

Darkness surrounded them, she could no longer make out the walls, or the window, or the fittings. It was just Keima, his bed and...

"Els-"

Her entire body shook violently, her limbs spasmed uncontrollably. She was disorientated, she could not tell right from left or up from down. The entire room started to spin. Against all she willed herself to move; she placed one foot before the other, as a child taking its first steps.

She lost footing, and the next thing she knew, she was crumpled over the pool. She tried to scream, but her lungs betrayed her—sounds came up as a dispirited yelp. Her eyes did not fault however, as the vision was all too clear. It clawed into the depths of her soul and ravaged the fabric of her sanity. All she could do was wail, without sound.

Keima soon joined her in the pool; he tumbled weightless off the bed, with his head finding her knees. He somehow managed to tilt his head upwards. Through the nightmarish pain that clearly haunted his eyes, he uttered her name one last time.

The worst thing she had ever seen, the most horror she had ever and would ever experience:

...was watching the light slowly disappear from his eyes.

...

NIIII-SAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

...

Mari was roused from her sleep in the most horrifying manner: a blood curdling scream resonated off the walls of the modest home. The dread it induced in her was of a different kind, not the type that sent you scampering for dear life, but that sent you dashing for the source.

Keima snapped out his thoughts with the immediacy of a bombshell attack. His normally narrow eyes widened. He bit his lower lip; he was unsure how to react. Whether or not, to bolt for her room.

"Damn it!"

Upon arrival, they found Elsie clutching herself drenched from head to sheets in tank-loads of sweat. Mari flicked the light switch in order to do a millisecond scan for another presence. After which she made haste to embrace and comfort her daughter.

Nightmares—the most probable cause of the girl's unrest—were a common occurrence for people. Induced either through stress, media or some other means, they were still normal. It was the trauma induced nightmares that gave cause for concern. A trauma exactly like the one Elsie passed through. That had to be only explanation; Elsie was a big girl and was never known to complain about what she dreamt. It would need to have been particularly unbearable to elicit such a reaction.

"Elsie, sweetie I am here." arms wrapped around her surrogate daughter's neck. "It's okay honey it was just a bad dream." she tried to be has comforting as possible, to help pull Elsie back and into reality. For all her effort though, the 'young' girl made no move to acknowledge her presence, she just stared into the distance as she sobbed profusely.

"Elsie hon, wake up please, it's over." No response yet; Mari tried to contain her worry.

"Elsie!" Keima called, a bit forcefully.

The said demon girl moved no finger, uttered no sounds except her quiet, rhythmic sobs. Her space-wide eyes fixed its gaze on something only it could see. She stared at the invisible spectacle with a chilling intensity.

"ELSIE!" Mari yelled in an attempt reach her. Futile, it proved. Her mind was far away from the scene in front of her, it was like she was awake but deep in sleep at the same time. What kind of dream was that?

Mari shook Elsie for all she was worth, but there was still no response for the mother, still no twinkle in the eyes that would comfort her breaking heart.

Keima stood behind the scene waiting for any change in the slightest, trying not to give to panic. His mind working for Possibilities, but turning up nothing.

Finally, "ni-nii-sama" her eyelids fluttered slightly, then her spirit seemed to return to the present. "Okaa-sama?...Nii-sama!?" Those were the only words she uttered and would utter for that night. Her eyes scanned the room confusedly, then the floor, then Keima, now alternating between the two people in her room. She relaxed a bit, after managing to convince herself that, what she saw was not real. She buried her head in Mari's shoulders and sobbed there; she would not look back at Keima till the night was done.

Understandably, both Mari and Keima stayed in Elsie's room, till it was near the rise of the sun. All the while Keima mentally berated himself for not giving the 'worst case scenario' proper attention. It was foolish of him to hope for a break from the Real. What really happened was different from the theory, but with the same effect, and Keima was unprepared to deal with it. How can he continue calling himself Otoshigami, when he has failed to map out solutions for each and every possible route.

**Things had taken the worst case scenario route!**

* * *

**Author's notes: I wonder how many readers my audacity has cost me? Yes this fic will be darker than the canon at times, but not frequently: I really don't enjoy torturing the characters anymore than you do, reading about it. I'll be wrapping up on the drama and getting on with the story, next installment.**

**Oh, and that's the end of all the cheesiness for a while... sorry. I do have my reasons for writing it all though, even if they are starting to get blurred up.**

**If you think I'm sadistic, and should never do this again, You are free to voice it(disguised review whoring). **

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fan fiction.**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: Uploaded a cover! So what if it's simple and cheap, it'll do the job right? This brings and end to the Elsie torture. credit to Animefangirl95 and Town Coutaux for beta reading and editing.**

* * *

It had been five days, since Elsie had her first nightmare. Since then, each passing night had taken some more out of her. She was now a nervous wreck; each dream was exponentially worse than the last, and there did not seem to be any sign of a break. As it stood, she dreaded sleep. She was exhausted, broken, and looked one casual nap short of a total mental implosion.

Keima had tried all his supernatural connections, but sadly, none were able to churn out useful solutions. The only thing he got from Vulcan was confirmation that the blades they were attacked with were indeed anti-goddess weapons.

They worked through some ancient spell of the Weiss. The intricacies that powered the blades were numerous, but the function was simple. Remove love. As funny and cliché as that would sound today, to the opposing side in the war, the goddess' side, it wasn't.

Love was the energy that fueled the goddesses' power. They fed on it; depended on it for survival.

Were the deities to lose this energy source, they would slowly wither away. While it was apparent that this would eventually happen naturally with humanity losing piety, at the time of the war, the Weiss needed a way to handle the intervention of the practically immortal goddesses.

And they found a solution. The blades were just one of the many forms, through which they dispersed the pernicious magic. It was a virus of sorts. Once the spell came in contact with a victim—a god or goddess—it ate the energy fields, as an Egyptian scarab would feed on flesh. It secreted into the energy fields like a cloud of miasma rolling over hills, darkening and polluting the environment. The desired effect would be crippling the victim's ability to absorb energy from love while contaminating the already existing supply. Faced with serious energy crises, what would happen to any starved creature would happen to the deities. Another terrifying bit was that the spell remained with the victims until they dried off. There was no possible cure, just the gaping black hole of certain doom. On the whole, it was not a fate Vulcan would wish on even a devil.

It became apparent the effect the spell was having with the adoptive sister. Even though Elsie stubbornly refused to divulge the contents of her dreams, with the way she woke up each time and the supersonic scream that should be a name, it did not take an Otoshigami to put the figures together. It was obvious that all sources of affection to her were being poisoned: friends, band-mates, hobbies, firetrucks, her adoptive mother, and perhaps most importantly himself. A lot had happened since fate's cruel, skeletal hand tossed the two of them together. Keima had become the main object of Elsie's affection, as he was, begrudgingly, to so many others.

What would happen after all this? Would she end up a hollow empty shell, voided of positive emotion? Was there the possibility that the effects of the spell would be limited as it was not intended for use on devils? Could she actually die? One would hope for the second option, wouldn't they? Sadly, the luxury of irrational hope was not something that could be afforded. Reality had proved stingy with the giving of breaks; there was no sense in waiting for one now. And then there was the possibility, that the other six hosts could be exposed to the same attack. With that in mind, a solution was required immediately.

It didn't seem likely that the shrink Mari hired, or the drugs that were prescribed would turn out to be the sought after grail.

The gravity of the situation was reflected in Vulcan's final words: "I'm sure Hell will send you a replacement."

A replacement...

Sitting by Elsie's bed, he watched her rest in a drug induced slumber. A deep sleep free of dreams was the intended effect. In fact, it seemed to have worked the first day, but the look in her eyes spoke otherwise. If anything, it probably just left her too tired to scream.

In all this, Elsie put on a brave face, and said that the drug worked, because she wanted to douse their worries. She tried to but they were no were near being fooled. However, they kept administering the drug, simply because, it was better than doing nothing. And something had to be done.

Haqua tirelessly put her prowess as a swot to the limit. Time after time, book after book, scroll after scroll, grimoire after disobliging grimoire, numerous suggestions cropped up and with laboured resources, all were tried. Still the Weiss's magic proved stronger than New Hell's. Even the Jupiter sisters, with the exception of Vulcan, were not even familiar with the spell, no help there.

Elsie vehemently refused being transferred to the full care of New Hell, despite Haqua and her brother's protests. The reasons were too clear enough; they made the god curse his divinity—he was supposed to save from troubles, not cause them!

When Keima began considering the separation as the last throw of the dice, a ray of light burst in through the window. Now Keima was not going to break rationality and hope it was some angel with a wand come to end all the troubles. Even the worst of games did not behave so grade school. But then again, the Real had no standards.

When he went to the offending portal, to pull shut the drapes, he was befuddled by the source of the light show. It was himself! More accurately, his accursed moniker—displayed in bright red kanji, emanating somewhere from the coast. Does a certain caped crusader come to mind?

Were this a game convention, he would have been flattered. But this was unreal, even by reality's standards, or apparent lack of such. It appeared at roughly the resting place of the Akamaneru, Misaki beach.

Like that caped crusader, this had to be a summons of sort. The bespectacled god spent all of five seconds weighing the potential pros and cons of this alarming situation, and his decision was made. But, how to get there?

He had unconsciously mouthed the first syllable of his demon buddy's name, before it fizzled in the bud.

'Haqua? Will probably take too long... But what choice do I have?'

He probably didn't consider that the Kanji would start shifting, twisting and metamorphosing, until luminescence knocked him from consciousness' edge.

* * *

...

"Otoshigami-sama! I pay my respects, Youkuso."

Keima took a second to take in his surroundings.

'The Akamaneru! Again!'

Then as expected, the very same female from that hated night, showed her face. The Otoshigami was not reluctant to say that the very sight of her irritated him. But he would have to keep that tight. This could be the break Mari unknowingly prayed for.

The devil—or so it seemed—bowed to the god. Although it was not clear if that was out of actual respect or disguised mockery.

"Why have you brought me here?" No time or reason for dilly-dallying; Keima started with the obvious question.

"I am, and have been, fully aware of the consequences of our previous disrespectful actions, but I had assumed you would not be requiring my assistance." she performed another bow, "I apologize for the abeyance."

"So, why do I need your assistance now?" Perhaps there was time for dilly-dallying, perhaps he could fish for information. Admittedly, that would not be good for Elsie's sake, but he had the burden of always having to look at the full picture, that was how he earned his divinity after all. A few more clues might manifest, **if** he played his words well.

"How did you figure I would be at wit's end by now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was impressed! His ability to maintain calm was something beyond human.

"Then you do not require assistance?" she asked.

So that's how it was? "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do not," he said with a stone cold face. "So you can drop this illusion now. I can no longer stomach your sight." It was bluff, well calling her bluff with his. That was obvious yes, but it was cleverly executed subterfuge.

"Illusion?" she quipped. She clearly understood the meaning to the Capturing God's words, and subtly provided all the answer he needed. 'Curious one, he was.' She wondered what he was going to _ask_ next. Certainly not her name?

"So... why did the _lot_ of you decide to reveal yourselves to me? I'm curious. Do you not feel it would be detrimental to your _plans?_" Most of the answers he sought, were not going to be verbal—the slightest changes in facial gesture, the length of the pause before the replies, these were what confirmed or dispelled his assertions. It was a sort of subliminal interrogation, which he, of course, picked up from a spy-themed game. However the efficiency of its usage on mysterious devils was still disputable but...

The red-eyed devil—since he was not going to bother about her name and that was the most distinct way to address her—kept her mask impassive; her awkward grin never once faltered.

"_Kami-sama_ really is impressive, we were right to admire you."

What!? It couldn't be. This was tons. Was she really willingly giving him all that information… or was he being baited? Still... 'hmm, this is bad,' he thought. In all his two seconds of contemplation, he forgot to keep his stoic face and actually showed some concern. To which, the devil giggled.

"You should not be concerned," she said, "no further harm will come to any of you." Then her expression sobered. "For the harm _I_ brought to your devil, I apologize. I will tell you how to save your devil, should you wish to listen." She looked at him for a while, then smiled... then faded into thin air.

Before Keima could register any surprise, she re-appeared a couple feet beside him.

"I'm sure Otoshigami-sama already knows that this is the only solution..." Before he could turn to meet her gaze she faded again and re-appeared at her original position, a few paces ahead of him. This devil obviously had a thing for theatrics.

"...and I understand why you are reluctant to carry it out." She teleported again, this time out of visual range. It felt as though she was scared to face Keima; scared of revealing more than within the allotted margin. That made more sense than gaudily displaying her powers.

"It is simple but difficult. Easy yet frustrating. Brings relief and heralds emptiness. But it is the only option." Her voice appeared directly behind him. "**You will have to seal the demon herself."**

Of course! All this time they were not fighting the magic of the Weiss but Elsie's had considered that, but was there a way of sealing off someone's emotions? The memory wipe wasn't sufficient in doing that. All the conquered girls still retained their feelings even after losing their memories. If they hadn't, their gaps would have re-opened. The perils of the love-love method.

Then it had hit him. The only way would be to put a bind on her emotions and starve out the spell.

She paused for a bit; unfazed by the lack of a dramatic reaction. She pulled her grin wider before continuing. "The subtle similarities between human and new-demon compositions are what offer this loophole. The spell is not multi-faceted. It latches to a part of a person and takes root there. If that part is sealed before it causes a total decay, the spell shall be sealed also. The deities of old were single minded beings; humans are a great deal more complex, as are new demons."

He wouldn't want to do that to Elsie. To anyone. Yes, he would rather they didn't retain those troublesome feeling for him but to deprive someone the chance to feel...

"That is all Otoshigami-sama."

So he hoped there would be another way. Perhaps if she couldn't remember and couldn't find him. Perhaps her feelings would die out... before she did. Too close a gamble, blind hope in fact.

He resigned to what had to be done. Perhaps there would be a miracle of sorts. Perhaps the Real would choose to be merciful this time. No matter—he had to finish this confrontation.

"A moment ago, I was in Elsie's room, miles away from the Akamaneru, now I am here with you. You seem to have a penchant for fooling the mind, so I find it hard to believe you genuinely want to help." Keima adjusted his glasses. "And still on the question of trust, it would be difficult to be anything but apprehensive, since you put Elsie in her condition in the first place."

"I apologize again. But, I must say, your affection for your demon exceeds my..."

"HER NAME IS ELSIE!" Keima snapped in annoyance; he could hold his anger no longer. She was playing him, and that angered him.

"So it is..."

Keima took some time to calm himself down. The stress must really be getting to him, for him to lose control like that. Here he was—presented with a golden rod and a rich pond of information, yet his mind was betraying him. That just won't do. Not just for Elsie, but also for others possibly endangered, he had to be calm. He had to glean as many clues from this encounter as possible.

After a few deep breaths, he adjusted the bridge of his glasses again.

"So... how do I go—"

The entire scene began to wobble.

"I'm sorry Kami-sama, there is a limit to the length of time I can maintain this bridge."

"I see..."

"I will not be contacting you any time in the near future however I might wish it."

...

'Back in Elsie room huh... that didn't go very well.' Now he had to tell Vulcan and Haqua. Elsie had suffered enough. It was time to put a stop to it.

* * *

...

Atop the Akamaneru, another devil observed the red-eyed. As the red glow around her faded, she opened her eyes. A shimmering black scythe hovered beside the observer, adorned in regal uniform. Both their eyes met; the red-eyed offered her characteristic grin as a greeting.

"Well?" asked the observer.

"Well," was the rejoinder.

"I don't have time for this." The impatient observer turned away from the kimono-dressed devil and motioned her right index finger to a skull-shaped bangle—a communicator of sorts—on her left wrist.

It would seem that this particular story was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's note: The coming chapters may be less drama-heavy, more humorous. They may also take longer before they are uploaded.**

**I realise certain aspects of this story may be confusing. Feel free to PM me for explanations if needed.**

**I thank all those still with this story. I hope I can ask for reviews. Be kind, okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fan fiction.**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: As promised, a light-hearted chapter; hope it doesn't feel like betrayal. I can't tell you what to expect. Humour is not my strong point. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing. Credit for this chapter goes to Element Legend.**

* * *

There was a crowd gathered, and a fairly huge one at that.

The normal assumption that followed a cluster of students in Maijima High school was that the rising Idol, Nakagawa Kanon, had once again graced the school premises.

Today though, the crowd was far too small to be Nakagawa faithfuls. Her presence would normally send the entire school into a fan-crazed frenzy, but today's mob consisted solely of Class 2-B students. More so, the ever present and deafening screams and chants—'Kanon-chan! Kanon-chan!' 'Nakagawa-san please marry me!'—were absent.

The centre of attention this time was not Nakagawa-san, but a bearer of the infamous 'Katsuragi' name. A year ago, the thought that a group of eager students would crowd around a Katsuragi was laughable. The difference being that, a year ago, the one bearing that name was the least liked of the entire student body, Katsuragi Keima, now the bearer of the name was the very likeable, and very cute Katsuragi Elsie.

Her friends watched on as the predominantly male gaggle offered their commiserations, as well as words of welcome.

"I'm glad you're okay Katsuragi-chan," a smiling classmate offered, while clamping on one of Elsie's wrists. "I couldn't believe what happened, I mean what's going on with Maijima these days. Just the other day, some guy also—" the speaker stopped, mentally berating herself for bringing such a topic. "Oh! Gomen, please forgive me." She did not get a chance at a response to her apology, because she was squeezed out of focus by an eager beaver.

"I know how we should celebrate your return," a wide-eyed boy stated, "go out with me!"

A strong hand latched onto his shoulder, dragging him away in a most opprobrious manner.

"Hey, Kousaka, let go of me..."

...

Nikaido Yuri, the 2-B homeroom teacher, waltzed into the class in her usual fashion—smacking some stragglers upside the head for dramatic effect.

Few moments, after entering the class, she noticed, with some air of exasperation, the sea of students that had besieged Katsuragi Elsie's desk. Good intentions yes, but class was in session; the amities would have to wait.

"I'm sure we are all glad to welcome Katsuragi-imouto back after two weeks." she fixed her gaze on the little devil, offering her a sort of welcome back nod. Not too long after, her expression changed, carrying a lot more venom than before, with the direction of her gaze shifting to the mob. "Now then—" 'get back to your seats!' Was the unspoken, yet frighteningly efficient command.

Nikaido-sensei began the day's session by voicing her displeasure at the standard of the last home work the class submitted. Popstars, movie stars, and manga heroes took some blame for the falling standard of academics. Suddenly, she broke off midway into her speech—surprised to see a certain Otamegane without his prized possession. Time after times without end, she had attempted to get that boy to suspend his 'hobby' during classes. Needless to say that she lost every battle—the boy could not just be set straight! She even grew tired of physically abusing him. But here he was now: hands below his desk, and face... well face still not concentrating on the class, but baby steps are okay.

'Well it is understandable,' she thought, 'Even Keima should have some measure of a conscience.'

Keima, on the other hand, was slightly torn: would it be wrong to game so soon after everything that transpired? His sister was hospitalised for a few days, had to see a psychiatrist for some, then spent the remainder in a not-so-pleasant state. Shouldn't he be more concerned about her current well-being? If he indulged himself, would that be seen as being too apathetic for even his standards? Then again, he was the Otamegane: Otamegane was a creepy alien and should therefore not be expected to conform to human standards of behaviour. And besides, he didn't care how it appeared to whomever it concerned, his lost lambs needed him, and they took precedence over the denizens of the Real. The Real had not won just yet!

Only a few moments had passed since the beginning of the lesson—and sensei's false hopes—he was already tapping hungrily at the PFP buttons. If only he didn't have to see some shrink, and undergo some sort of interview after school, he would actually clear up a sizeable portion of the backlog of unplayed games today. Perhaps two PFPs at a time might help with that. No sooner said than done; another PFP materialised. Eyebrows were twitching at the other end of the class—Poor Nikaido-sensei. If the woman could ever suffer any work-stress induced breakdown, that boy would undoubtedly be the cause.

"KATSURAGI!"

'Ugh, she's at it again?' Keima mentally rolled his eyes.

Reacting instinctively, without as much as raising his head, he dodged a book-missile aimed for his head. It should have been impressive, but since this was the Otamegane, it was just plain weird; it must have been his alien powers. Nikiado-sensei had to concede another loss—pursuing any further would just disrupt the day's lecture. But, someday...

Otoshigami spared some thought for another post-mortem analysis—comb over for something he might have missed. To his disappointment he found one: its, or more accurately, her, name was Ayukawa Tenri, the girl next door.

He visibly shook at the ! He had neglected a heroine, Tenri! For the second time! He might as well announce the death of the God of Conquest, Diana sure would. By how much had he been affected by recent events? How much had the enemy succeeded in changing him? The Real was really flexing its anthropomorphic muscles. He would have to do something at the end of the day, or face the wrath of the goddess of wisdom. What an ironic title if you think about it.

The rest of class followed as usual: drab, uneventful, annoying... Similar to the teacher, Keima thought.

A few minutes after the bell signalling the end of the day's lesson rung, and most of the well-wishers had dispersed, the 2-B pencils gathered around Elsie. They were her closest friends after all. They had been there to support and cheer for her all through her ordeal—although they knew very little about the nature of her trauma—so they would naturally be here to here to see her through, and back to full normalcy.

Following endless rounds of chatter, fist-pumps and sickeningly sweet smiles, the girls decided to take the not-so-young girl out to Shiratori shopping centre for a welcome back celebration.

'How typical of real girls, they lack even the slightest iota of originality. Surely they could do better than that.' Some part of Keima's attention that was left stray formed that thought.

"Katsuragi, you're coming with us too," Chihiro's dispassionate voice echoed out.

If Keima had been sipping tea, this would be perfect for a spit-take. What was this real girl trying to pull? It was almost as if this was retribution for his mental comments. No way, no way in new hell, is he going to Shiratori's with five teenage girls. Do you know what that could do to his game time? Not to mention what's left of his sanity.

"There is no chance in New, or any other Hell of that happening," Keima calmly stated, bottling up his extreme ire at that suggestion.

"Oh come off it Katsuragi, don't be such a baka. This is for Elly... and you could use the time to browse for new games, couldn't you?" That last line exited some movement from the only-boy-presents brow. "I'm sure some new games would have been released, during your... hiatus."

Hmm... Chihiro was being extra mischievous today. This must be a conspiracy with reality's writers. I mean, why would she bait him with the promise of new games—the only thing he could be baited with—when it was more in her character to just yell, or forcefully drag him along. Keima didn't answer. Chihiro took his silence as an incentive to prod further. The rest of the girls offered her the floor; they probably enjoyed seeing Keima riled up.

"I could have sworn I saw a store close to the shoe stand, called, 'Otoshigami's recommended games'," she continued, while grinning mischievously.

"I'm surprised at you Kousaka, I honestly expected a better argument from you of all people. Also, if your fictitious store purported to sell the games I personally recommend, then it wouldn't have anything I have not already played, would it?" A so painfully obvious flaw in her reasoning. So much so, that she was completely flushed in embarrassment... And not the romantic kind.

"Now if you real girls are finished intruding, I would— Yaaah! What are you doing?" Now she acts in character.

It was not just her, it was the entire gaggle of real girls. He knew a conspiracy was brewing.

"It is rude to turn down an invitation...Darling," Yui said, as the girls hoisted away their kill.

"Wait! At least let me saaaaave..."

Keima screamed and struggled. Takahara Ayumi manned his entire upper body—he had had a taste of her tsundere strength during her first conquest but this was ridiculous—while Kousaka and Goidou Yui each followed along with a leg in custody.

"Hey isn't that Otamega?"

'Background Parsleys...'

* * *

...

Two hours later... And the girls sorely regretted dragging him along...

...

An hour before that...

"Elsie-chan you are being very quiet. Is anything the matter?" A curious and concerned Terada Miyako enquired. "Elly?"

Terada had managed to attract not just Elsie's but Keima's attention as well. For the first time that since being allowed to stand on his own feet, he raised his head from his PFP screen. This did not go unnoticed by all in the group, and a particularly jealous Takahara.

"Hun... Ah! No no, gomen. There's nothing the matter." a startled Elsie flailed her hands about her, in simultaneity with her reply.

"Elsie-chan, you've barely said a word all day, and now you space out, something is definitely troubling you." a stern Miyako voiced her concern; a few of the other girls nodding in consensus.

"W-well..."

The girls began to consider if she truly hadn't recovered yet. This was a totally different Elsie from the first time at Shiratori's they had. You should understand that she did not really partake such activities while still at Hell, but at the time of the first group trip, despite her inexperience, she ran loose with the excitement of a goose amok. The subsequent trips were far less hyperactive, but at least she didn't resemble her brother as much as she did now. So the concern from everyone—and none more so than said brother—was not uncalled for.

"I didn't carry any money with me. Ah!" She covered her flushed face.

"Nante?!"

All around, relieved breaths were let loose, accompanied by various gestures; for the god of conquest, it was simply returning focus were it was needed, the PFP.

"How silly Elly, if that's the problem, we can all chip in." Chihiro was the first the puncture the tension balloon. Chipping in would be no problem, they had a wealthy heiress with them after all. "But I'm sure 'Onii-sama' would be willing to clear your bills." Chihiro directed yet another mischievous look Keima's way.

'You picked the wrong foe today, real woman. Try as you might, I will not be sucked into your vortex.' The Otoshigami, as always, was an epitome of dedication.

But then...

"Sugooi! K-k-kawaii ne?

'Not paying attention... not paying attention?'

"Is that really you Takahara?"

"Elly! Is that really you?!"

"Katsuragi! Katsuragi! Take a look, will you?!"

'Please go away.'

...

"How about some karaoke?"

'Yokkyun give me strength.'

"Look! Otoshigami's Recommended Games!"

'Huh?'

...

"Darling!" Yui ran out, holding up an extremely pink, extremely frilly dress. "I got this for you, put this on."

'Take me!'

And it all faded to black.

...

"Taichou! Taichou, we keep taking hit after hit from the enemy vessel. We can't survive much longer!" First mate Keima said.

"Taichou, we are encircled by two more enemy vessels. What do we do?" This time, it was the navigator, Keima.

Another fear stricken Keima ran to the captain, this one offering a damage report. And then shouts of "Taichou!" "Taichou!" "What to do?!" "They are going to destroy us Taichou!" rang out.

Boom! Yet another hit from one the Real-Girls' vessels, hit the S.S. Pleaseletmegameinpeace.

The wit-stripped admiral Keima could do nothing but nervously bite his fingers, as they waited for the inevitable.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Pandemonium ensued. Keimas running hither thither, without direction, without destinations. Cacophonous screams eclipsed sounds of wave after wave of Real-Girls' attack.

...Until.

"BE STILL!" A commanding voice rang out; immediately silencing the crew. The seasoned sage Keima, who only appeared during distress—and whose medieval robes, Gandalf-esque beard and staff looked woefully out of place—calmed the storm that raged in the hull of the battered S.S. Pleaseletmegameinpeace.

"Collect your wits... Arm the ultimate Real-Girl counter-weapon"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. The ultimate demoraliserrrr..."

...

Back in reality...

"Katsuragi-!Katsuragi!-Katsuragi!-Katsuragi!-Darli ng!—"

"Enough!"

Keima's glasses nearly fell off his face during his outburst. But it worked at least, or was that the actual reason for the silence...

Targets in sight, weapon armed, prepare yourself Real.

"Why did you drag me along? What am I being punished for?! Label me 'selfish', as I am sure you will, but what, if I may ask, do you call this." The counter-attacking denizen of the 2D pointed a venom filled finger at the Real's forces, "I have never been more outraged at the Real. To think I was actually beginning to reforge my opinion of the Real. Sure I new that this would be quick sand, but even I did not foresee such rabid behaviour!"

He took time to adjust his glasses up the bridge of his nose, signalling for the _coup de grace._

"...There truly is no ending for the Real."

What a hit! Real-Girl's vessels lay in rubbles of rubble. It is unclear actually how that made sense to the real girls, how they were able to understand game-speak, but it worked.

The ever punctual reddening of the cheeks came about, accompanied by unanimous silence!

The battle was over.

Try as it most definitely would, there might be lethally close calls, but the Real will never win!

"We did come across that store Chihiro talked about," someone mumbled, unfortunately inaudibly.

The embarrassed girls stuttered over the bare makings of an apology; none were able to even meet his cold, displeased eyes. None but the infallible Elucia de Lute Irma—sole-survivor of the ill-fated Real-Girls' raid.

"Um, Nii-sama, can stop by a music store next? I need some new strings for my bass." Puppy-dog eyes, the last resort of a warrior at spear's tip.

"I will take that as a last request, after which, I leave the lot of you to your devices."

"Nii-sama, is that a yes?" Still as cute and puppy-dog-y as humanly, er demoniacally possible, she asked. What man could refuse? But the God of Conquest would never show concession. He somehow passed the answer on telepathically, and the party made movement towards the direction of the music store.

One more task and the get-out-of-jail-free card would be cashed. No funny business Real.

...

The music store was as generic and nondescript as you would expect. Various musical instruments of mediocre standing hung in display cases. There were no collectors' items to be found here. Even the store's attendant, a young girl of roughly the same age grade, had nothing special about her. Plain hair colour, plain figure, plain glasses. Everything in the store screamed of mediocrity. It was not the place to host a god; the said god would tarry no longer. His feet did an about turn, as he looked to wait out the rest of this skip-worthy event outside the door.

I think we all can predict what happens next.

Dorodorodorodoro!

A shrill ringing tone—from the only hair clip that comes with batteries and an alarm that goes off at random—echoed from the room and pounded its way into the God of Conquest's brain.

'—Weiss?!'

"REALITY, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
I swear, I thought I was drinking tea when I wrote this. The whole thing's just crazy, and a tad shallow. But, I didn't want to stretch it beyond one chapter so I didn't do as much as possible, I guess.**

**Interaction with the other heroines? Of course I'll do that. Although, some more than others. But I'll try to make sure at least one chapter is dedicated to each heroine**

**In other news, my internet connection took pop rocks n' soda, and is now crapping all over itself. Consequences? **

**-The weekly upload schedule might not last.  
-My activity on this site will reduce; I will not R n' R as much as I used to.**

**Lastly, I'll like to make known my appreciation for the growing support my humble story has been receiving. You guys, and girls, are the best!**

**Thanks for reading. Do try to leave a word or two. Oh, and guest reviews are more than welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fan fiction.**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: I apologise in advance for this chapter. The next one will be uploaded in a fortnight, so as to keep the quality acceptable.**

* * *

Some would say that the supreme deity of the 2D had become something of a broken record, or a canary laboriously wading through the same morning's song. Some would take sympathy with him, and others might go as far as to agree with him. Regardless of the stance, the same iteration constantly formed at the teenage god's lips: "reality is too cruel."

Even the Mongols, the Persians, Nazis and the teletubbies knew to give their victims some respite from the grueling tortures they put them through. As for reality, it had ventured into a whole new level of sadism that would shame even Vlad the Impaler. Keima was just not going to get a break. Had he been privy to witness the capturing god's dilemmas, Carl Orff would not "lament the wounds that Fortune deals"; John Dowland would fancy himself a firm friend of fortune as well. It is said that there is no despair without hope. And with the way reality kept offering false white flags only to snatch it away, It appears that statement is accurate. It had barely been long since the Real's last onerous hand, and now, it expected Keima to... conquer another real girl.

So the conspiracy unfurls. . .

Keima let out a sigh for what felt like the sixtieth time during the trek home. Weren't today's antics enough to satisfy the mask-wearing, whip-cracking giant anthropomorphic representation of reality? Keima was exhausted: the real girls had recovered from their earlier defeat, bounced back with a vengeance, and succeeded in getting the luckless teenager to perform a variety of 'favours', that will not be elaborated on.

"Nii-sama." The voice was low—barely audible in fact. Something that would be expected of an apologetic child who had smashed a cookie jar she should not have been exploring.

But at least Elsie was aware of his feelings enough to be remorseful, but nonetheless, the bulk of today's horrors were done to him in her name. In fact, wasn't she the ultimate origin of his woes? The first agent of the Real in it's assault on Otoshigami and his domain?

"Nii-sama, do you want talk about... um."

"Allow me a moment before driving in the final nail, would you?" His response was unnecessarily harsh, and would probably carry repercussions.

Jet-black hair framed watery eyes and a wobbling lip-line. As haughty as he could be, Keima still felt the pang of guilt hit him, then it sledge-hammered him. She might have, but he had not forgotten the recent happenings. All that reality had put them through had served to make him a bit, just a teensy bit, protective of his older kid-sister and her, well, feelings. Even though it seldom happened, Keima knew how sullen the little devil could get, and how long it could last. He would be thrice damned if he had to seek help from real girls in cheering her up again.

Elsie was not really amused to watch him choke on what should be an apology. So being the sweet sister she was, she bounced back in her usual record time—smiling and squeezing his hand, thereby sparing him further humiliation for the day.

The boy sighed in dejection. So what, he's not even allowed to feel sorry for himself any more? he soon abandoned that train of thought and decide on something more productive.

Okay, so what were the most urgent matters to mull over?

One: eventually prepare for yet another—since it was now proven that promises from real women, deities or not, were worthless—real girl conquest.

Two: think of something to do about Tenri before Diana, the same deity that fed him false promises of an ending, would snap at him.

From someone who had pushed him into the path of an approaching vehicle, anything could be expected. And Otoshigami could not deny that he had been given fair warning.

...

It was a quiet evening when his window had been pried and his privacy stolen in trademark goddess fashion. At the time, Keima was awake, caressing a switched-off PFP for comfort. The twin-tailed goddess expertly climbed through his window, and set herself beside him.

"How is she doing?" she asked, after a lengthy bout of silence.

"There has been no sign of an improvement," was Keima's tardy reply.

"I'm sorry..."

Keima grunted in acknowledgement of her sympathy. After another bout of silence, she spoke once again, "Okay... but... I wanted to ask." She shuffled a bit contemplating her question. "Katsuragi, I hope you have not completely forgotten Tenri... You are neglecting her, you know. And remember she was with us during everything. Have you considered that she could be suffering as well?"

"Perhaps, but weren't you the one in control at that time?"

"Yes but... Wait. What are you saying?" She could not quite make out the look on Keima face. Something along the lines of probable irritation.

"That, to be honest, I wonder if you are truly pushing for Tenri's interest."

He was expecting her to pick him up by the scruff of his neck, or all the same, whack him into the nearest wall, but she contained her rage. Barely succeeded at it though. Her balled-up fists twitched in an itching longing to acquaint themselves with his jaw, and perhaps his gut, and while they were at it, his soft bishounen cheeks. But she was not as impulsive as Keima would make her out to be. No, she understood things; she was indeed very empathic towards Keima's current position. But Tenri's feelings should not be ignored either. Would one visit be too much to ask for? Having been together for ten years, she cared deeply for the ultra-shy girl—a person so capable of roasting in silence for aeons that it necessitated divine intervention—as much as she would any of her sisters. She really could forgive Keima, but some things had to be set straight.

The goddess walked ominously slowly towards the god in his own right, bent down, and stared him deep in his glass-shielded eyes.

"Unlike you Katsuragi, I am not a completely worthless person. I genuinely care for Tenri, and I don't want to see her hurt any more than you already have her." The rage started to seep out as a chilling aura; it was as though the scarlet hue of her pupils became two shades more intense. "So I warn you human, the next time Tenri cries over you," she did grab his collar at that moment, "I will show you the fury characteristic of someone like me, which you could only have read about."

After she was convinced she had sufficiently put the fear of goddess in him, she stomped off in mixed annoyance at both the boy and herself. Herself because, she wondered how she could have ever fallen for someone like him. How could he be so inconsiderate? Was this some form of punishment for her impulsiveness during the encounter? Be that as it may, that boy had no right to treat her host in such a manner. She really felt she should have put him more in his place; she was that angry. Still, it didn't mean her feelings had changed though; they were just drowned out by the ones directed towards Tenri.

...

It had not been only Diana; Vulcan as well had took time to remind Keima of the affection needs of her host. This had happened during one of his Elsie-motivated visits to the astronomy club, Kujyou Tsukiyo's fortress. But that was sa flashback for another time.

Surprising as it would sound, there was less reason to worry about Vulcan for now. Even though the eldest goddess was much more capable of murdering Keima on a whim, she was somewhat, only a tad, more stable than her sister. In that way, she ranked lower on Keima's list of 'things to give attention before they cause my demise'.

In fact, everyone of the divinely selfish sisters would eventually clamour for the needs of their own hosts, and in turn themselves.

And then there was another occupant of the aforementioned list—the histrionic pinkette—to mention, but thankfully, showbiz didn't leave one with enough free time to yandere-splode on your love interest. So Keima had some time... for a game or two.

* * *

...

A strange sense of foreboding hit the already battered Keima as they got closer to Café Grandpa. It was the same feeling he got at the music sore. He was sure there would be more stuns to be pulled by whoever was spinning this mess, but for now, he was too tired to care.

"Okaa-sama, we're home!"

"Oh, Elsie, Keima... we have a guest in the living room," the presently busy mother replied.

'Guest?'

Beep. Beep. Beep... Ding!

'SHIT!' was what Keima would have said, was he given to vulgar exclamations.

Sitting cross-legged in his living room was a young woman who would raise sceptic brows at her choice of profession. Elsie's therapist, Inaba Kagura, stared up at Keima from a cup of tea, with a sickening expression that only a perverted pageant judge would accept as a smile.

Keima practically screamed out, "What in Key's name are you doing in my home?!"

"Well you decided to skip out on our appointment, so I came here to check on you and Elsie-chan for myself." Keima was about to state that it was not exactly his choice to do so, but clearly an explanation was not sought for. "You inconsiderate boy. Leaving me out like that; knowing how much it would matter to me... I'm hurt Keima-kun." The standard melodramatic gesture—the back of palm on the forehead and face thrown away—was employed.

Remember when it was mentioned that her choice of profession would raise sceptic brows? Well scratch that. It would drop jaws and rob consciousness also. This poorly thought through character was the real person in need of the help she purported to offer.

"Would you like some Tea, Keima-kun?" Offered the woman, who appeared somewhere in her mid to late twenties.

"I live here."

"Oh right!" That was stupid. "Wow! Look at all those bags. Elsie-chan, it's good to see you back in the spring time of youth." Thumbs up to the confused demon-girl.

"Eh, Keima-kun you also have some bags with you. Don't tell me—"

"Stop talking! It is obvious there's a poison flag cropping up." What is he talking about? "I'd be risking my own safety if this continued. So, I don't mean to be uncourteous, but..." He opened the door, prompting for her to leave. He only closed it when he caught sight of his mother... **without her glasses**. Perhaps he should have listened to that sensation he felt at the door and turned away at that point. Mental note taken.

"Well aren't you a grumpy one. And even at home too!" She turned to a tray-holding Mari and cupped a hand around her lips, in mock whisper, "He doesn't get a lot of dates, does he?"

Upon hearing that, Mari's shoulders slumped a very visible forty-five degrees, accompanied by a basketball's worth of air being released from her lungs. Her usually winning smile was quickly replaced by an expression of worry. In all, her demeanour did not inspire much confidence in the young boy's capability with the opposite sex. ...If only they knew.

Keima silently crept away. His attention transferred to the bag of games in his hand. 'Cant wait to give these beauties a run,' Keima thought, with his expression shifting from the earlier irritation to one filled with glee. On a side note, it turned out 'Otoshigami's Recommended Games', were a bunch of phonies purloining off his goodwill. The good part though: they did have some good recommendations worthy of his title.

"Heading off Keima-chan? Please sit down I'd like us all to talk." Some stray words he shouldn't have heard pulled him from his game-filled fantasies, and back to...

Mari was suddenly, and very conveniently, less busy, so they all sat like campers around a bon-fire, staring hopefully into entrancing flames that danced with life and a passion unbridled. Except for Keima, who stared not into a metaphorical, purple-prosed flame, but the equally enthralling PFP screen.

"T-this is a bit tense," Said Inaba, chuckling. " I didn't expect it to be this thick. You could almost saw it in half—" No one reacted, but she placed her both hands on her mouth in exaggerated shock. "Ha! The word 'saw' probably conjures slasher-esque images, which would be inappropriate given the situation. Ugh, I'm so insensitive." Another melodramatic actor's gesture: palm on forehead and face directed downwards.

Crappy game, crappy characters.

Keima passed his mother a look filled with barely restrained irritation that said, 'Seriously? Do they just hand out licenses to anybody?!'

A hapless Mari had a witless expression that said, 'Well, she did come highly recommended.'

The subject of the mental conversation passed Elsie a look that said, 'Wow! Are they conversing telepathically, or something.'

And Elsie had a look that said, 'Koi no shirushi kimi no me ni mitsuketa ano hi...'

What the hell?!

All three sharply turned to glare at the young girl with sharp befuddled countenances that shrunk her into her sit.

Some moments later...

Some semblance of sanity eventually settled in the room, with Inaba asking and making sensible questions and commentary. It did not change the general opinion, but at least it did not seem so far-fetched that this was the much praised miracle specialist. Mari was relieved to know that she had not entrusted her daughter to a complete nutcase, just a partial one. Keima didn't care either way: what he wanted was to slide into his sanctuary and summon the skills that made him a force beyond human comprehension.

"Okay we're all but done. Just one more thing. Can I speak to Elsie-chan in private?"

"Why?" Keima enquired a bit rudely. "You are still determined to initiate the horrible plot twist your presence could only foretell—"

"Keima!" Mari chastised her son with one of her 'I'll let my hair down' looks, and that did the job.

So without further protest, the two strangely similar—IQ-wise—females made for the privacy of Elsie's room, where they could do... whatever it was they were supposed to.

Strange as it may sound, this was the first time Keima had had anything to do with a shrink. Sure his teachers had made countless recommendations, sure some members of the family thought there was something wrong with the boy, but his mother, on whom the decision rested, kept faith in him.

Katsuragi Mari believed there was nothing, correction, not much wrong with her son. Everyone had his eccentricities and quirks, she certainly had hers. As an ex-member of a rebellious biker gang—kicking ass and taking names, she had had her moments. It was small wonder she sympathised with her son. Sure she shook off her past for the 'picket-fence, apple-pie' life, but she would not allow anyone tell her how to live, and in turn, raise her son. The boy should be just fine.

Secretly though, she hoped he would be more 'normal'. Go outside, hang out with friends, poke fun at the neighbourhood geriatrics, break a few windows... date girls!

Maybe she could have been a bit firmer with the child, she certainly thought so the first time she caught a glimpse of 'God-of-Conquest mode'.

...

keima was done yet. He wanted to retreat to his room but... If a poison flag was about to be raised, he had to know the specifics. Which meant eavesdropping on the private session.

"Elsie-chan, are you familiar with hypnosis?"

And here it comes. They are surely not going for subtlety.

It was hard understanding why something that would be necessary. He hoped that this would just be the workings of an incompetent, under-aged practitioner.

Elsie's reply: "Eh?"

Keima sighed. 'Well of course she's not. This is Elsie we're talking about.'

"I'm going to sorta put you to sleep, only you'd still be awake. And then I'll ask you some questions."

'Poison flag poison flag. Please say no Elsie! I tought you well, didn't I?'

"Well... I don't know."

'Good girl.'

"Oh don't worry, it'll be fun."

'Oh come on! Any amateur would know that that is such a bad line it has to be a lie. Even Elsie is not so naïve.'

"Well... does it hurt?"

'It will once I get my hands on you.' Keima bared his fangs at the door.

"Of course not! All I'm going to do is—"

"I am at your command... master."

keima was about to face-fault. It was beginning to seem that Elsie had improved a bit latelt, but now...

Just hope, was all that was left to go on.

Hope and Reality are never seen as the best of friends though. If the first sentence wasn't something to sound the alarm bells over yet, the next one certainly was.

"If you don't mind, I want you to tell me all about Keima..."

And it came to fruition.

'...I need to talk to haqua.'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The pace is really quick, isn't it? Is it too quick? I mean, I know that things seem to be escalating pretty quickly. But yeah, I'm kind of pushing the story onwards hastily. If you'd like me to slow it down, let me know**

**Thanks for reading. To my guest reviewers, Tyler and Ghostalgia222, thank you very much for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind the Revolution: A World Only God Knows fan fiction.**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: World Only God Knows, its characters and settings, are copyright of Wakaki Tamiki/Shogakukan. Infringement of these copyrights is not intended. This is a fan-made work of fiction that is not intended for commercial purposes.**

* * *

**Author's note: "…"**

* * *

…

Nights were usually seen as frightful times. There was the feeling of being lost the darkness brought about, the strange shapes and sounds one would always make out, and most of all, the spine frosting feeling of something just behind, waiting to claim you. No matter how much they may grow and tell themselves it's a past phase, most people can never escape the clutches of the fear that always appeared with the darkness.

Nights in Hell were even worse, far worse. The darkness was a thousand shades thicker; there were actually monsters and Buge Men behind every corner, hiding in every shadow. Not so long ago, a few millennia at best, you were sure to have your fears realised, in the most gruesome manner imaginable, at the baneful, verrucose hands of the old devils. Those abominable beasts have since been purged, but the frightful feeling that fogged the Hellion nights still hung ever menacing.

The below-zero chill that methodically trotted about the spinal column; the hyper-accelerated blood pressure and breathing; the bucket-worthy perspiration, and the inability to look behind you. These merciless symptoms acquainted themselves with an aged resident of one of New-Hell's most privileged domiciles.

In all expectations, our would-be victim of 'fright night' should not be feeling fear in such unsettling degrees. For one, other than being a devil herself—the quintessential purveyors of dread—she was old. And seasoned persons were usually assumed to have conquered what would at times be described as childish fears. A less empathic argument: the aged don't really have much left to live for, do they?

Our prospect was also extremely well-to-do. A well known, highly respected, highly influential personality. A Chairdevil. There was the trend: public figures always seemed to be driven by an extreme paranoia that forced them into fortifying their safety. They had to protect their 'oh so precious' lives. So naturally, this person's lavishly designed manor was stocked to the teeth with advanced defence mechanisms and stoic no-nonsense guards.

And lastly, you don't feel fear when you have nothing to fear. If there were no bears in the woods, the campers would roam around as free as disease. Similarly, if you never cheated Don Clericuzio out on a deal, you shouldn't have to worry about getting in your car. If our soon-to-be chalk silhouette was the squeaky-clean, benevolent and lovable Chairdevil she was known to be, she had no reason to be wary of the Midnight's Orchestra.

But she was...

No one felt comfortable facing what she knew was coming, their mortality. Except maybe samurai, and Vikings, and maybe Scotsmen... and celebrity husbands. Wow, humans are weird!

The target did what most would when trapped with no way out; she backed herself into the wall, hoping it would go all Indiana Jones and reveal itself to be a secret passage. She was disappointed when the cold concrete refused to budge for her sake. In hindsight, installing secret passages would have been a good idea.

The agony foreboding echoes of footsteps were soon heard. The sounds were not necessary however, for the Chairdevil could already sense the bane of an aura to whom the foot falls belonged.

The rich hadeogany door lightly tipped open, creaking slightly. A black scythe floated into the living space, and the Chairdevil pressed herself even harder into the wall. This assassin had no style; Ethan Hunt, would descend from the ceiling, or jump in through the window.

It's true what they say, your life does flash before your eyes. As I stand here in the final few minutes of my life, I can say that I have just had an epiphany... I have seen much too many human movies.

Barely a moment's pass, a tall slender figure walked in. The regal uniform suggested of a high rank—perhaps in the military. 'Great! I get to be whacked by someone important.'

"I'm sorry. I'll be taking your life."

She blinked. "Please..." was all the distraught—well, at least she was supposed to be—Chairdevil could muster. Her lips were visibly quivering; with the way her hands were shaking, one would probably think she was rheumatic. But she had an impeccable bill of health, as most devils did. There was just nothing to be done about her fate. You knew you were majorly screwed when they sent the laconic ones after you.

"...Don't leave my body in a risqué position, okay?"

The trope scene would be a flock of crows, immediately startled, fluttering into the night sky.

* * *

...

...

"Nii-sama didn't like the cake though. And I worked really hard too. The mandrake was as fresh as it could be. Nii-sama ate it eventually; that was really nice. Nii-sama got sick later. Nii-sama went poopies seven... no nine times, yes that's it, nine. Four more than the time I made 'Pescatore Styx'. I tried making something else, but Nii-sama said something about you eating food, not the other way round..."

"That's quite enough Elsie-chan, please."

"Okay."

Wow! This young girl's mind is a circumlocutory fortress. Thirty minutes of hypnosis and not one barely useful smidgen of information was gleaned. Maybe that the girl was lethal in the kitchen, but as stated, not useful. The woman desperately massaged her temples. She didn't know but somewhere, there was an Otoshigami saying, 'Do you feel my pain now?'

"Let's try something else... Yes, did you and Kei-chan grow up togeth—"

"Tea," bellowed a sing song voice, as the door burst open to reveal Katsuragi Mari with a tea platter. "Oh! Did I interrupt something? Keima said you needed some tea."

"Well..." Noticing that the sudden intrusion had snapped the young girl out of her trance, the suspicious therapist sighed and decided to stop here for now. "Thank you, I'm about dying for some tea right now." Honest truth."Well Elsie-chan, we'll pick up where we left off some other time, okay?"

"Okay... where is that again?" Elsie asked, confused.

"I can see you're tired also." She turned attention to the Elder Katsuragi "Well, Mari-san thank you very much for having me. I'll be leaving now... After tea of course." Three hastily downed cups, comical two-handed hand shaking, and out the playbook goodbyes later, she left.

...

"And you didn't say anthing your mother?"

"There was nothing to say, Haqua"

"B-But—"

Keima interrupted, "What does the rule book say about involving non-contracted humans?" He narrowed his eyes down at Haqua. In that one look she could tell he had no wish to get his mother involved with something potentially dangerous. It was certainly not that he cared a stitch about the rule books. It was sweet to see Keima protective of his mother. Not as unexpected as it would have been before, but for the reality hating genius to **openly** show concern for the very person that ushered him into this real world, it was... sweet.

But, Keima did sort of involve her, and Haqua felt she should remind him. "But you made your mother stop her from probing Elsie?"

"Nope, that was not the intention."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the valedictorian of hell." Keima moved away from the young devil; his back was turned to her with the condescension dripping as rain."Well I guess you can't expect much from an organisation that let—"

**THWACK**

—Condescension rectifier 1.0: a scythe to the back of the head!—

Keima peeled himself from the wall in typical anime-esque fashion. He beheld the outraged devil irritably for a moment, but he had since acclimated to her Tsundere Violence so he just decided to continue the conversation string.

"As I was saying," he wiped his glasses with a kerchief, before mounting it on his temples and continuing, "the purpose of the interruption was not to stop her probing, but rather to encourage her."

"Why would you want to do that?!" She stared at Keima and his incredulous words. Now it should be said that Haqua Du lot Herminium was a very intelligent person. Most of the times, she did not require explanations from anybody no matter how convoluted the discussion was. She impressed her teachers with her uncanny ability to predict the direction of any topic of academic discourse, shedding her own light on the matter. In fact, everyone around her considered her a natural genius.

But... why on Earth would anyone want to encourage a potentially dangerous person probing into your affairs? Unless... Haqua tightened her grip on her scythe of testament in frustration.

"Do you think there's a connection?" the violet-mane inquired of Keima, with a hand on her own chin as she contemplated.

Keima shrugged in shoulders response; probably saying, "Might be, might not be."

Haqua squeezed her features in perturbation. "This whole thing is potentially dangerous, isn't it?" she mouthed softly.

"Potentially," Keima answered, "that's why we need to find out. Don't get me wrong, I have no wish to get myself involved with the antics of reality, but as I have nary a choice in the matter, it's best to be on the pre-emptive. That way we can achieve the quickest ending."

Haqua held a hand up a bored hand in front of herself—dismissing his words. "Yeah, yeah, keep your philosophies to yourself." She did not really need to be 'enlightened' any more than he already had her. Sure those philosophies made him the most efficient at capturing runaway spirits, but they always left her with the desire of going to the toilet and sticking a finger down her throat.

She faced him seriously and added, "But nevertheless, you shouldn't be so reckless. Perhaps I should tag her?"

The capturing god just grunted and nodded in conssesus. The casual undertone to it was... annoying!

Haqua's nose wrinkled in slight exasperation: Keima's laid back disposition was stepping on the frills of her dress.

"So... you said, she selects the patients she chooses to entertain?" Keima inquired of the female devil.

And she answered, "Yes... and the bulk of them are past runaway spirit hosts."

"WHAT!" It appeared the former district chief had somehow managed to leave the last part out during the first briefing she submitted. "Why didn't yout tell me this?!"

"I did!" Haqua snapped back without a moment's hesitation, "If you had been paying any attention (long story short: PFP), you would have heard me!"

Otoshigami was taken in currents of shock: it was not like him to miss important information just like that, unless... Oh yes, that's why. He cleared his throat. "How could I? I was trying to capture a 'timed event' when you were forcing information into my hearing. You should know that timed events take precedence of any and every situaiton..."

'T-t-timed event? That's what that crazy thing—him running around the room with his hands, and PFP, raised to the heavens, and a stupid, yet expectant, grin plastered to his face—was about?'

"...Learn to read the mood, Haqua!" he finished.

"..."

"..."

**BING!**

—Idiocy neutralizer 1.5: butt of scythe to back of the head—

"What nerve! After I went to all that trouble..." Needless to say, the boy took another scything, which he thankfully avoided... initially.

...

"Elsie told me you found a Weiss."

Keima demonstrated his immunity to the human concept called pain: he raised his bumped-on head without as much as flinching, before concurring, "That's correct."

"And you intend to conquer the host?"

"And why not?"

"By making her fall for you."

"It's the quickest way for the ending."

"You know you don't have to use the love love method all the time," Haqua timidly suggested. "Your are the only one who ever used it, you know. Chief Skull must have intentionally misinformed you as a way to get you to search for the goddess at the same time. So now that you have found them, it—"

"Can it, woman! I will not waste my time with the Real any more than necessary," Keima spat at a shrunken devil. "Like I said... it's the quick—" Wait a minute. Where is this coming from? His 'god' senses tingled from impending danger; he couldn't help but feel perturbed at the direction she was heading. Narrowing his vision perceptively, he asked, "Haqua, why are we having this conversation?"

The air meant for the lungs got caught in the tsundere's throat, but the valedictorian answered intelligently, "Its just that... this situation is wrong! The Weiss are supposed to be sealed. You're not blind Katsuragi. With everything that has been happening... the whole thing stinks of a trap."

"I can gather that..." Lets see where this is going, Keima thought. "...but you don't have to worry about me."

"Wh-who's worried about you? If anything happens to you, it'll affect Elsie, and I'm not going to stand here and watch you gamble Elsie's safety."

Ah yes, of course."You know Haqua, I did not foresee you staying tsun-tsun this long," Keima said, wearing a thoughtful expression. "Although, it was within the expected deviation, but still you're a bit of an anomaly, and not in a good way."

"What are you saying you creep?!" Haqua stated coldly, and the god of conquest wondered why he seemed to be getting threatened a lot these days. "Look if anything happens to Elsie, death will not spare you from me, okay? Get that through your gamer skull. No one's worried about you; you deserve whatever cruel fate the 'reaaal' has planned for you."

Ouch...

But, try as she might, she was as transparent as a re-contesting president giving re-election speech. Maybe if she wasn't blushing seven shades of red, her rejoinder might have held more weight.

"Look Haqua," His hands found the said girl's shoulders, "we are not going to get any closer to solving these mysteries by sitting still and avoiding them. You know what I would rather do. But for everyone's sake, Elsie's as well as yours, I just have to do this. And I desperately need your assistance."

"M-mine? E-Eh..."

—Embarrassing comments and awkward position neutralizer 2.2: hazard a guess, why don't you?—

"Don't say such things, you..."

The prideful devil buried her gaze in an attempt to hide her rose-red blush. Why would Keima just say such embarrassing things out of the naked blue? What a creep! ...Right? Clear your mind Haqua.

After a few moments of tense silence, the **tsundere** devil found herself breaking the ice yet again.

"But you know, Elsie's your buddy, not me. She should be the one to—"

"Yes, and she'll be assisting me with the conquest. I just need your help with the annoying passing character," Keima casually replied, still immune to pain that would probably kill a normal human. 'And, efficient as you me be, I don't what to work with you any longer than necessary either.'

"Okay, sure," she said dejectedly, then immediately perking back up. "I-I mean, of course. That's the way it should be."

Heavens! This woman was more tsundere than most game characters. The god of conquest had to admit; it was actually adorable. Without some flaws, she might have made a good game character.

"..."

—Inappropriate thoughts punishment 6.1: blade of the scythe uncomfortably close to the jugular—

"H-how? You're not supposed to read my thoughts!"

* * *

...

The first day of the conquest finally dawned. The god of conquest was once again required to work his magic, bless another with his divine touch. It was not that he had resigned to his previous duties of capturing runaway spirits, no, the lord of 2D had no intention to conquer another real girl after this. This would be his last milieau with anything and anyone 'foreign'. He had made up his brilliant mind to end his nightmare with this last stroke. A master stroke would be required, but he was the master that could and would do it. Definitely not the goddesses who themselves are real girls. Relying on them would be like dousing a flame with incandescent coals. Yes, Katsuragi Keima had made the declaration to pilot his destiny himself. Never would he allow the Real to use him for sport anymore.

So that brings back to the matter at hand: conquering the real girl, who by some miraculous stroke of luck, happened to be a student of Mai-High. His initial prognosis was that this was going to be a straightforward conquest. To make sure he checked his cards again. His mind played back the information he received from Elsie unaltered.

"Haqua, let go of Nii-sama! ...I don't like the game you two are playing. At least let me play too."

Eh ehm! His mind _succinctly_ played back the information he received from Elsie.

"Um... her name is Futaba Megumi."

"First year class C. ...Nii-sama, does that mean you will be using the sempai rou—" SUCCINCTLY!

"Um... Classical music club."

"I think she gets good grades... that's what this GPA thing means right?"

"Grew up here in Maijima."

"Likes Sashimi and Miso soup, and Menderu... Mendelssohn. Hmm... I've never had Mendelssohn before, have you Nii-sama?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes..." I already knew that; I got a good look when that darnded alarm went off.

"79-56-82."

"Why on Earth are her three sizes necessary?!" Haqua had interrupted.

"Every bit of information is required in order to classify the target properly... even the three sizes," Keima unwisely countered. Then Haqua's eyes got colder, her grip on her scythe, firmer, and then she—

CUT!

In conclusion, this is pretty generic... Let's get this over with then.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**It pains me to do this, but there was never any circumventing it; I will be going on a month-long hiatus, to return on the second week of June.**


End file.
